Bait For Love
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Carlos Garcia is the son of a famous fish griller and seeks for someone special. He just didn't realize that what he wanted was starring right him in the face. Carlos just needs to try looking beyond the water line. THIS CONTAINS SLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ. My first story. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER READING CARGAN FANFICS FOR WHAT WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER I THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE IT A TRY. YAY MY FIRST STORY EVER AND IT'S A CARGAN ONE.**

**ANY WHO ENJOY**

**INSERT DISCLAIMERS HERE**

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

It's in the air. You could smell it from miles away. Most people would scrunch up their faces in disgust, but I welcome this scent with open nostrils.

Here in my town it was Fish Week. Where we celebrate the swimming creature for a whole seven days. I'm talking about parades, eating contests, and even fish movies. But what makes this day more exciting than the others is that today is the 26th annual Donald Baker fish cook off. Hundreds of hopeful fish grillers compete to win the title of best fish griller of the year. Even better is that my dad is in the last round with his all time nemesis Jack Gills.

Both of them are top rated fish grillers in L.A. When it comes to something like this, it's like the town is split in half. Some go to Jack's place while others got to my dad's.

I was out back near the river, setting up the judging booth next to the stage. "Carlos, is it done yet?"

"Yea dad it's done come and look." I said giving the booth a last check.

He was standing next to me. "Ah yes, very nice, good job son." he says giving me a smile.

"Thanks. So why did you choose to have the cook off by the river again?"

"Because there's no greater way of showing my passion then cooking fish by a beautiful clear river."

"Oh,well I guess that makes sense."

Dad smiled at me, patting my head."There's still an hour or so left before we get started so, why don't you go hand out with James for a bit?"

I thought about it for a half second, "I think I just might do that." I said smiling back and turning in the direction of James' house.

James has been my best bud since we were basically in diapers. He's a ladies man. Very handsome, with a singing voice to die for. Whenever he's not looking at himself in a mirror or drowning in Cuda products, he's a fun guy to be with.

X~X~X~X~X_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

I walk up to the front of James' house and rung the door bell. A few seconds later, Mrs. Diamond stood in front me. "Hello Carlos." she greeted.

"Hi, mama Diamond." I said

"James is upstairs. You kids don't do anything too crazy, ok?" she asked suspiciously and moving out to the side.

"You got it, nothing too crazy." I said going inside. I go up stairs to the right of the hallway. I'd expect James to come out and greet me but I guess he doesn't know that I'm here yet. I heard rustling behind his door. I went over to it, and pressed an ear against it and listened.

"James you're sagging, try harder." a voice said

"I'm trying, you should shift your weight more." James responded.

"How am I supposed to shift my weight when I'm being held?"

With curiosity getting the best of me, I opened the door to see an interesting sight. James was holding up a pretty girl in the air, so she could reach the high placed posters that were on the wall.

"What are you doing, James?" I asked looking up at the gravity defying girl.

"Oh just...giving someone a lift." he gave me a quick glance

"Alright I got them, James you can put me down now." the girl said.

" 'Kay, ready?"

"Just don't drop me." she says as James tossed her into the air and catching her bridal style in his arms.

"As you can see I didn't drop you." he chuckles giving her a peck on the cheek.

"So...are you gonna introduce me to your lady friend?" I ask slowly

"Oh right, Carlos this is my girlfriend Clayanna. Clayanna this is my best friend Carlos."

"Hey." I say giving Clayanna a small wave.

"Hi." she smiles. Clayanna is a very pretty girl. She has medium blue colored eyes. Long light blonde hair with light green tips. And when she smiled, she showed me her pearly whites and her dimples. She was wearing a red tank top and yellow shorts. I knew I hear her name before, when James was blabbing on about their date a few nights ago. But I never had the pleasure of meeting her in person until now.

"So what brings you over here Carlos?" James asked.

"Well after I finished setting up for the competition, I though I'd hang out with you for a bit. But if you're currently busy then I could just meet up with you there?"

"Oh that's right, your dad is grilling against Jack Gill today. It's gonna start soon so there's no point in meeting up there. We might as well get going now so we'll make it in time."

"Your dad's fish is the best in the whole country." Clayanna piped.

"You've been to his restaurant?" I looked at her

"Yea that's where James and I had our first date."

" That's really cool." I smiled at her.

She smiles back. We all then left James' room, raced down the stairs, passed as she said "Tell your father good luck for me, Carlos."

"Will do mama Diamond." I call back to her.

X~X~X~X~X_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

By the time we got there, people started showing up and surrounding the stage

"This would be the finals but its for fish. Now we are just minutes away from the food showdown of the year." an announcer said into the microphone, in front of the camera. "I'm standing here with four year defending champion, Hector Garcia. What is your plan to win this year?"

"That's a secret in itself, but I promise this year will be very close." my dad answered

"And you heard right here, people are counting down to one of the most favored events. It all begins in less than ten the best griller win."

James and I stood off to the side while we waited for my dad to finish up his mini interview.

"Carlos!" I heard my dad call me over.

"I think your dad wants you." James simply stated

"I think I already know that." I playfully rolled my eyes at him. I walked towards where my dad was standing, he had this some what serious look on his face. "What is it papi?"

" I need you to do this important favor for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to get my lucky tongs."

"Oh, yea sure I can do that." I said running back to the restaurant.

I had to look around in the bushes for a bit so I could find the spare key to the back entrance. Once I unlocked the door, I snake my way into the semi dark room which was the kitchen. I skimmed the shelfs before seeing the golden tongs with a silver handle, hanging on a nail. "I have found you." I said giving an evil chuckle.

I walk back outside and a noise catches my attention. I look towards the direction of the sound. My dad's restaurant rests in the middle of a board walk, so that means there's water surrounding it. As I got closer to the edge, I saw bubbles coming from the surface. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the water coming up in little waves. I bent over a bit to feel the lapping liquid. Surprisingly it didn't feel as rough as I thought it would. After a few seconds of just touching the water I felt something underneath my fingertips. At first I thought it was see weed, but seeing that see weed isn't normally black, I knew it was something else. Slowly a shadow arose from the water. Within a matter of seconds, I saw another pair of eyes looking at me. Naturally I stumble back a bit as I look at this creature.

Under normal situations, I would be scared crap less right now and too startled to move, or do anything for that matter. But I'm not gonna lie but, these pair of eyes are very captivating. They were a bright greenish blue. The face that these eyes belonged to, out of the water with a mass of black hair sticking to it's forehead.

No doubts there. Thing is a human. We continued to stare at each other when a distant voice caught my ears.

"Carlos!"

My head snapped up and turned and that's when I saw James come running towards me.

"What? What is it James?" I ask looking at him briefly.

"They won't start 'til you come back with those tongs."

Crap. I had completely forgot about that even though they were still in my hands. "Oh right, you go on ahead I'll be there in a minute." I said handing him the tool.

"Ok. But uh what are you looking at?" he asks looking over the edge.

That's when the figure retreats back underwater.

"Oh what that? J-just some coral." I laugh nervously.

"Because coral is so amazing to look at." he said rolling his eyes. "Now come on let's go"  
X~X~X~X~X_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

By the time we got back to the stage, people were taking sides and having verbal fights. I snuck around to the front with James right behind me.

"There you are Carlos. I thought you got lost while doing such a simple task." my dad chuckles while taking the tongs.

"I did get them I just got side tracked on the way back."

"Side tracked looking at coral." James added

"Well some days looking at coral is nice, but today is not that day."

"Grillers take your positions!" the official started

"Well there's my cue." my dad smiled at us.

"You can do it papi. I know you'll win again." I said cheerfully.

"You're gonna destroy Jack." James smiled.

"Thanks boys." he said turning to go the stage.

"On your mark...get set...GRILL!"

I stood off to the side lines, watching my dad do what he does best. However my mind kept drifting back to the eye catching person I saw earlier. Makes me wonder if they've always been there. All those features that I can't seem to forget...I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**SO THAT'S IT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS WROTE IT. BUT PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW. COME ON DO IT I SAID PLEASE :) BUT ALSO KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS SOME WHAT POSITIVE :)**

UNTIL NEXT TIME 


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYNESS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF I COULD I WOULD HUG YOU ALL. :D  
****_  
ITALICS=DREAM OR_** _**FLASHBACK**_

**ANY**** WHO ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

_I was swimming. I felt so alive and calm and water was just perfect. Everywhere I looked, I saw different types of fish and the like._

_Something tapped me. I turned around, I felt a huge smile come onto my face. Not something, someone. I would've fainted if I was on land or something._

_But this person in front of me was my everything. I loved them so much._

"_Hey Carlos."_

_I couldn't speak_

_"It's time to wake up."_

_"Come on Carlos, you have to get up."_

_I started to panic .I didn't want to leave my dream sea world._

_"You'll be fine. I'll see you soon."_

* * *

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

I groaned at hearing the annoying sound. Blindly looking for the off button, I rubbed the tired from my eyes. I sat up slowly, squinting my eyes beause of the bright light.

"Carlos breakfast is ready!" my dad called from the other side of the door.

"Coming papi!" I called back. Swinging my legs to the other side of my bed I stretched the remaining sleep from my body. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I waited for the water to heat up I thought about yesterday. After we found out that my dad won again, James would kept complaining about Clayana. Which I could understand kinda. But seriously?

_"Dude what am I gonna do?"_

_"About_ what?"

_"About Clayana. She's been acting weird since the party. I would try to dance with her but she pull away and storm off. I tried talking to her but she get all stand offish. What am I supposed to do?"_

_"You've been with her for how long now?"_

_"Almost two months."_

_"Then I would say, give her some ask her what's wrong, if she says nothing then it's nothing drop it right then. Whenever and however you can just be there for her."_

_James took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yea, you're right. I'm probably just over reacting and it's most likely nothing. She'll tell me if I just give her time."_

But that was yesterday. So it would be no surprise to me if he was still freaking over it.

Once I deemed the water showering worthy, I striped out of my sleep wear and hopped in. I washed everything with my cinnamon scented soap. Two minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. I settled on a black t shirt with a purple jacket and a pair of dark shorts. After pulling on a pair of socks I made my way down stairs. I saw my dad at the table working on a cross word puzzle. I smiled at his focused face. " Good morning pap."

He smiled back."Good morning Carlos. Come and eat I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Great, I love pancakes." I say sitting down next to him. "I didn't get a chance to see the trophy, is it shiney? Does it glow in the dark? How big is it?"

"It's about as tall as my shoulder,it's really shiney , but sadly it does not glow in the dark." he answered my bunch of questions while giving a light chuckle.

'How much did you win by?"

"I beat Gill by two and a half points. The little sore loser threw a hissy fit."

I laughed. "That sounds like him. Tell me you got that video?"

"Every second."

For the next twenty some odd minutes, we made small talk from school to family to toast.

"Oh I almost forgot." my dad started "You can't come by the restaurant until one. We've got a health inspector coming. Think you can handle being away from it for three hours?"

"I can handle it, I'll just hang out with James, until then."

"Then you do that. But I'm gonna head over now, don't do anything illegal ok Carlos?"

"No promises." I say getting up and placing my dishes in the sink.

"Ok I'll see you tonight." he said kissing my forehead.

"See you later papi." Leaning against the counter I puled out my phone and called James. "Hey are you doing anything today, James?"

"No, not really. Just lazin' around the house with Clay."

"Oh. I thought she was mad at you?"

"I thought so too. But I guess not seeing as she showed up at my house sweetly demanding that we go to the boardwalk and then the beach."

"Oh."

"Well you do know that you can come with us right?"

"What? I knew that. Anyways that sounds like fun. When are you guys leaving?"

"Whenever Clay's ready. In the time it took for her to pick out what she wanted to wear, I was able to pack up the car." he laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yea man. She couldn't pick between a striped bikini and a polka dotted one."

"I'm sure she'd look great in either. Like it matters anyways."

"I guess to her it does. So currently I'm sitting outside on the ground waiting for her."

"I bet by the time I get there all dressed and ready, she'll be skipping down stairs to you."

"So you'll be here in ten?"

"Five."

"Sounds like a plan I'll see you in a few."

* * *

On a normal day, I would have taken the ten minute walk to James' house. But seeing as it's either I'm lazy or there's an emergency, we figured out this shortcut that made going to each other's houses easier.

I went upstairs to replace my shorts with a more water friendly pair, taking off my socks I slipped on my flip flops. I grabbed my keys and phone and I left my house. True to what I said I was in front of James in five minutes.

"Hey, Carlos." he smiled. James was wearing a tight brown tank top and camo shorts. "I take it your'e ready to go?"

I playfully rolled my eyes."Well duh."

A few seconds later Clayana me out wearing a blue tank top and s short green skirt. "Hey babe you ready?" she piped happily

"Of course I'm ready, and Carlos is gonna tag along with us."

"Oh that's great. We'll have tons of fun, just the three of us."

"Awesome then let's go!" I cheered. We all piled into James' car and off we went towards the board walk.

* * *

When we arrived, the first thing Clayana did was basically man handle James out of the car and drug him to the game booths. "James you should win me a prize" she said smiling.

When I caught up to them, James gave me this look that read 'please help me'. I shook my head."Hey James let me have a few bucks."

"Why?" he asked taking out his wallet anyways."

"Because you and Clayana are gonna do couple things and I don't wanna be the third wheel." Well that was true, but in reality, I just want to find that guy again. If memory serves right the person I saw yesterday resembled a boy. And I don't also want to walk around with no money.

'Well ok, but remember Carlos, text me if something happens, and meet back here in one hour."

I take the cash from him. I waved him off. "Yea yea now go an d frolic or whatever, I'll be fine."

"Alright fine, remember one hour!" he called as Clayana drug him away. I watched their fading forms and I couldn't help but wonder when I would be in a relationship like those two? That question bugged me as I went to get some cotton candy. And it was yummy might I add. I went from there to trade in a twenty dollar bill for game and ride tokens. I attempted to play that dart game and I know now that my aim sucks. Badly. I went a played something that I knew I could win, and that was whack- a -mole. After that I rode some fast rides but I came to the conclusion that I really didn't want do anything until I found that boy again.

As I walked towards my dad's restaurant, which I knew I really shouldn't even be by, I go to the back. I was standing over the edge, a familiar spot. I put my hand in the water and waited. Within a few seconds I felt something touch my hand. I look down and another hand was lightly gripping my upper arm. On the sides of their wrist, there were these fin like things sticking out. Then I met those piercing eyes once again. We held our gazes for a while when I looked around us. I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. He started to stoke my arm lightly, not that I minded anyways.

I let do what he wanted to with my arm, when I started to think. If he looks like a human with human characteristics then I would like to think that he can talk or understand me a little. "So uh do you live here?"

He just looked at me and furrowed his eye brows a bit. " Living under water must be...nice. Living on land is nice too."

Still nothing. "What am I trying to ramble on about? Do you even understand what I'm saying? Do you understand English?"

He looked up at me with slightly wide eyes and nodded his head. I wanted to jump up and down. I smiled "Oh rally you can? That's fantastic!" my happiness didn't last long as that weird feeling came back to me. I know some one else is here, I can just feel it."Hey uh I gotta go...I'll see you lat-"

His grip on my arm got tighter and there was this sad lost look in his eyes. Dang. What was I supposed to do or say to that face? I looked around for a moment before I spotted this palm tree in the distance i by the beach, perfect.

"I have to go now, but I 'll met you by that palm tree ok?" he nodded at me before reluctantly letting his hand drop back into the water, then turning to dive under.

Once he was gone, I looked around to make sure that no one was really there before I headed off to the meeting spot me and James agreed on earlier, like fifty minutes ago.

"You remembered." James said walking up to me.

"Yes I did."

"I don't know why but I thought you would have forgotten."

"That just shows how much faith you have in me." I stuck my tongue at him. "Where's Clayana?"

"Right here." she said behind a mini mountain of toys and trinkets. I looked over to James who just rolled his eyes. I didn't want to question it as to why she had so many but that felt like a lost cost. Together the three of us walked down to the beach.

"James why don't you go on ahead and find us a spot?" Clayana said. James went anyways muttering a 'fine' as he pouted.

"So what do you think?" Clayana asked grabbing my attention

"About what?"

"The guys walking around in trench coats? They were every where, asking people questions and following people." I knew it my gut feeling was right from earlier.

"Who would wear a trench coat when it's really hot outside?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess those guys. But they looked really important, like they worked for the government or something."

"Oh I hope that they won't go around arresting people if that's case."

We met up with James a few minutes later. He asked us if the spot was good, and my response was that I don't care every spot is the same to me. Clayana seemed fine with it for she tore off her walking clothes and was sitting in her striped swim suit, playing in the sand. We splashed around a bit. James and I took turns dunking the girl under water. Of course then after James ran out because he said that he didn't wanna be too wrinkled. Clayana ditched me to go surfing, and I was fine with that, for I had better plans.

* * *

I made my way out of the deep blue liquid and i saw the palm tree. It's not super tall but you could still see it. It's like on it's own little island so to speak, a few steps away from the beach. I did the action to get the guy to show his face again. I felt his hand grip my wrist. "Hey." I smiled down to him. His eyes glittered with happiness.

"Sorry I had to run off like that. But I can't help but think we were being watched. I think we should stop meeting by the ledge."

His happy expression faltered. He started to panic, making the water splash as he turned his body in every direction looking for some one who could be watching us.

"Whoa, calm down there's no one watching us now. I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you don't go to that ledge anymore."

He nodded slowly. I gave him a small smile. "I'm Carlos by the way. What's your name?" I mentally slapped myself. I knew he could understand me, but that doesn't mean that he can talk back. When I least expected it, he lifted the hand that wasn't holding my arm in a death grip, and showed me his palm. In the center in medium sized cursive letters spelled 'Logan'.

"Logan?" I read aloud. "Your name is Logan?" He nodded smiling at me.

"Can you talk Logan?" he looked way from me before nodding once again.

I wasn't sure if was because we had the unspoken trust that we both knew was there or if we were comfy with each other in the short time we knew each other but I had this feeling that he was a tad bit insecure. "There's nothing to be shy about, Logan it's just me and you here." Logan nervously bit his bottom lip as if he was thinking. I could tell I wasn't going to get anything out of him yet, and I was fine waiting if that was what he thought was best for me to do. But I really wanted to hear his voice. It's great enough having his looks occupy my thoughts, so to hear hi voice would make it better.

Wait a second, what am I thinking? I barely know Logan. Logan barely knows me. So how is it that whenever I have a thought process all I can think about is Logan? We were both guys. How would this even work seeing as I'm more human than he was? How would get to know each other just in case we liked the other a lot more than we thought?

I was torn away from my more current thoughts when I felt Logan pull on my arm. I didn't think nothing of it, like before I let him do what ever to my arm. I on the other hand was stroking his wrist fins. they feel much softer then the look. They had a delicate look to them as if me touching them. at any given moment they would break in my hands. The longer I touched them, the more I started to like the feeling they gave to my fingers. This was really all we did for the next forty minutes. It was just comforting silence I just hope it lasts.

* * *

**SO THAT'S THAT. CHAPTER TWO...AFTER MAJOR FIXING THIS CHAPTER FROM THE LOOKS OF IT TURNED OUT BETTER THEN I HAD PLANNED. SO YAY, CARLOS GOT MORE LOGAN TIME AND THAT MAKES EVERY ONE HAPPY :) YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE, A NICE REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE**** WE ARE CHAPTER THREE WHERE THE REAL PLOT KINDA STARTS...ANY WAYS I WOULD THANK THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER AND I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE FIGURED OUT AN UPDATING SCHEDULE SEEING AS IT TAKES ME UP TO TWO DAYS TO TYPE BUT I'M ABLE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK OR IF I THINK ANOTHER CHAPTER IS NEEDED THEN I'LL POST IT**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY :)**

* * *

**LOGAN'S** **POV**

Me and Carlos just sat there in the best type of silence until some one came and ruined it. "Carlos!"

Carlos turned his head in the direction of the voice. I jerked my hand away from Carlos' arm. I had look of panic on my face but Carlos noticed and rubbed my arm for reassurance. "I need you to hide until I come and get you ok?" he asked me.

It took me a few seconds to respond but I did duck away under water. I could tell Carlos was talking to someone, now who that person was I wasn't sure. As I waited I just swam around for a bit while I think. Even though I've known Carlos for one day, it feels like I've known him forever. I knew he fully human. He knew that I'm part human, and part something else and that part was fish. He knew that only because I kept touching his arm which showed my wrist fins. I felt this attraction to him the second I first laid eyes on Carlos.

I was swimming by the ledge, which I dubbed it as my spot. I found it a few years ago. Every person of my kind had their own spot. A place they can run away to and feel at peace. Carlos just happened to be there at the same time as I was. It also didn't really help when he put his hand in the water. It was an automatic reaction. Whenever a human places their hand in the area that we're in, we feel the vibrations that come off of them. Thus making us draw closer to the person. After so many encounters we start to get used to the vibrations, and we get used to the person who is calling us.

The truth of the matter is, even though I barely know Carlos I know that I can trust him with just about anything. All I have to do is man up and show him. I did a little shy when he asked me to say something. But at that moment I just could not trust my voice. If I would've spoke I probably would've said something stupid and scared him away. Not that he actually would but still.

"Logan!" I turn around I saw that my best friend Kendall was swimming to me.

"Hey, Kendall." I say nervously.

"What are you doing here, I thought your free roam time was over?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It will be in like five minutes."

"Well how come you're not at your spot?"

How was I supposed to answer that without him getting suspicious? I couldn't tell him that I was meeting Carlos, a human here. "I guess I must have slowly strayed from my spot and now I'm here. Besides this area is unclaimed so there's no harm in being here."

"I don't believe that Logan but I'll let it slide for now. And you have to come back home at some point."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm aware of that, Kendall, I know I can't stay out here long. I like the freedom that the free roam time gives us, and I'm goning to use every minute of it."

"As much as I want to give you the 'be careful speech' I can see that you now what you're doing, but just come home soon, I can't keep covering for you forever."

"I will."

Kendall looked around a bit, he saw the palm tree's form from the surface. He swam up to the surface with me right behind him. We hid behind it, with our face peeking from the side. There on the sand was Carlos, and some other guy. They were talking, the other guy was sounding upset. Carlos was trying to reason with him about something. That's when Kendall just had to flip his tail, making a splash causing the guy to look away from Carlos towards the tree.

I noticed how Kendall started to drift towards this man, when I pulled him back by his shoulders.

"What were you doing that you couldn't hear me calling your name?" he asked Carlos.

"James, like I said I was distracted." Carlos responded.

So his name is James?

"By what this time? Coral?"

"N-no it was...starfish."

"Wow even better. Well if you had an eyeful, it's time to go and stuff out faces with food."

"Oh yeah, that's fine just give me a few minutes to finish up what I'm looking at here."

"You have five." with that James walked away.

I saw Carlos turn to face the water. I knew he was about to stick his hand back in the water, before I went to see him, I told Kendall to stay put and that I'd be right back. I let my head resurface.

"I'm sorry Logan, I have to go now." he said with pain in his voice. I looked at him with wide eyes. He can't be serious right?

"You're leaving?" I asked softly.

He sighed."Yes I have too. But I'll came back though, real soon."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I...promise." He stroked my wrist fins once more before pulling his hand away and standing up.

I waved him goodbye.

"Take care Logan."

I turned around to dive off. Once I was completely under I went to Kendall, who wore this look of a mixture between disappointed and happiness.

"What?" I asked

"What was that? What the heck was that?" he pointed up for emphasis.

I laughed nervously, "Oh that? It was nothing. Just a little get together."

"With a human? Logan do you know how dangerous that is? Other people could have seen you and then next thing you know you're stuck in a net, never to be seen again."

"Kendall relax, I made sure no one else was around. I only showed my head and my hands. I'm not dumb enough to show my whole body in a very populated area. And what about you? You flicked your tail causing the taller guy to look towards the tree."

"I was caught off guard." he cried

"From what how he looked?" I smirked. "You like him don't you?"

"I don't know anything about him to like him."

"So? I don't know much about Carlos but I still like him." Crap. Should not have said that.

"Carlos?" Kendall came closer to me. "Which one was Carlos?"

"The shorter one..." I blushed a little bit.

"Aw it's ok Logie, he's cute."

I smiled. "So is James. That's who was standing there with Carlos."

"Oh I see. I'm gonna see him again I'm not sure when or how but it will happen."

"Of course it will Kendall. Come on we got to get going before we really get in trouble." I said swimming off only to have Kendall catch up.

* * *

The one thing I hate about swimming home during the afternoon is, that the short cut we take through the rocks that poke out to the surface is that there's always fishermen everywhere. We have to take breaks every so often. And breaks I mean hiding behind the rocks. But there's this one boat that I'll always be terrified of. That's the **S.W.I.M **boat. The **S**ea **W**ater **I**nvestment team for **M**ythical creatures. They were always over here. Every time time they saw a tail they would assume it was one of us. I have no chance of getting passed them with out making noises. Kendall was a pro at diving off without making big splashes with his tail. I had the tendencies to do that when I'm nervous. And you can never tell when they were watching either.

Me and Kendall went behind the closest rock to hide behind. "This really sucks." I simply said.

"I know, but if you want to get home faster this is the way you take."

"Because faster is better." I mocked him. "More like dangerous."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Lighten up Logan, the chances of these guys catching us is five percent, so quite your worrying."

"Five percent that can still happen, so therefor I will worry."

Kendall looked around before saying, "Coast is clear, now come on." When he moved I followed him to yet another rock.

"In all honesty, this is not faster. The hiding slows you down." I pointed out.

"Exactly, so from here on out we're done taking breaks, so get your last breath now because we won't be stopping anytime soon." with that he dived of with out me.

"Kendall!" I quickly followed him. I wasn't an inherently fast swimmer like Kendall was, but that didn't give him the right to leave me like that. But try as I might I couldn't catch up with him. I felt like I was being pulled back. I kept trying to push off harder with my tail,and I wasn't going anywhere. I was being pulled up to the surface.

"We got somethin' sir." a voice said

"Well what are you waiting for? Pull it up." another

If I wasn't so scared right now I would be really mad. Don't these guys have lives or wives to go home too? As I got closer to the surface I had to to think quickly. I saw that right next to to my left arm there was a hole, about two feet wide.

"What do you think it is?"

"Quit asking stupid questions. It's one of them. You should know this!"

While those two were arguing, I grabbed each side of the hole and pulled to make it rip even more than it already was. With the hole getting bigger in size I knew that I could slip through it. I was half way out of the water by the time it was big enough. Then plunged back down leaving the net in the air. However when I did this, I made a big enough splash that it could have been a dolphin jumping about. Gasping for air at the sudden insert of water in my lungs,I resurfaced. I saw the two figures screaming at each when one of the noticed me.

"Hey, he's getting away do something!"

"What am I supposed do to?"

"Get the net back down there!"

"What could I possibly do with a _broken_ net?"

I just sat there for a minute before realizing, that I recognized this guy. He was always trying to hunt me down for his own sick reasons. I started to panic once again, the fear freezing me in place. He saw me and I saw pure hatred on his face. I knew that I had to get away before he tries anything. I wasted no time trying to dive back under.

"YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT BUT I WILL CATCH YOU!" he screams at me.

I kept swimming and didn't stop until I reached my destination. The city of La Merra.** (1)**

* * *

I was still a little shaken up by the time I arrived at my house. Of course when I came in, I was pulled into a big hug.

"Ma, let go, you're squeezing me too tight."

"Oh, sorry honey." she pulled back from me slightly. "We were so worried, that you were is broken on you right?" she started to look around me making sure I was ok.

I just chuckled at her antics."I'm fine. Nothing's broken. But I will say I'm a little ticked because Kendall kinda ditched me on the way home."

"Kendall left you? That doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Trust me he does it all the time." I sighed.

"Oh well, I'm sure he doesn't mean too." she went into the kitchen. I sat down on the rock like chairs that were in front of the counters.

"I'm sure he doesn't either but he does it anyways."

"So how was your free roam time?"

I smiled. My thoughts were instantly of Carlos. His voice. His touch. And his appeal to my better nature. "Fantastic. Just fantastic."

"Glad to hear it. Oh by the way your father is coming home tonight." she said as if she was talking about the weather.

My smile faltered a little bit. "G-great. That's just great." I say trying to sound happy. My mom noticed this, she looked at me, trying to figure out the reason for the sudden change in my voice.

"What's wrong, Logan? You love seeing your father."

" I know...it's just that I'm so excited that I can't even form a proper emotion for it." I gave her a sad smile. She reached over and patted my right hand.

"Don't worry, once you see his face you'll be happy for sure."

"You're right because I won't" I said as a matter of factually. I reached over and grabbed a fish cookie and munched on it as I got up, swimming to my room. I sat down on my fluffy coral bed,thinking about today's events. So I met up with Carlos, twice. I sorta met his friend James who Kendall has a crush on. I almost got caught by those dumb **S.W.I.M **agents, and my mom just told me that my dad was coming home. So I guess all in all today wasn't too bad. I would have liked for it to be better, but whatever I can't really complain.

I just can't help but wonder what is Carlos doing right now?

* * *

**THERE IT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE :D THE FIRST ONE DONE IN LOGAN'S PERSPECTIVE. SO NATURALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START FROM WHEN JAMES WALKS UP TO CARLOS. WE ALSO GOT A LITTLE KENDALL AND LOGAN INTERACTION SO EVERYONE IS HAPPY RIGHT?**

**1-WHEN I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME BETTER THAN ATLANTIS I DID A LITTLE RESEARCH IT MEANS IN THE SEMI FRENCH ORIGIN "THE SEA"  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CARLOS POV**

"Carlos!"

Damn there it is. Logan's hand jerked away from the voice. He had this look of panic on his face but I reassured him, by patting his arm. I had this sudden urge to protect him who ever is coming. "I need you to hide until I get you ok?"

It took him a few seconds to respond but he did duck under the water.

"Carlos! Come on man, it's time to go!" I relaxed some what. It was James.

"Oh hey James." I say nervously.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you "hey James" me. I've been calling your name for like twenty minutes."

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"Don't tell me, coral?"

"Nope. It was starfish."

"Wow, even better. Well if you had an eyeful, me and Clayana were waiting for you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, just give me a sec, I'll meet guys out front."

"Five minutes." James simply says, while walking away.

I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding in. I bend over, placing my hand in the water and as expected Logan showed his head. " I'm sorry Logan, I have to go now."

His eyes grew wide a bit, in a sad like way."You're leaving?"

"Yes, I have too. But I'll come back though, real soon. Just promise you'll be careful."

He nodded. "I...promise."

I smiled."Perfect." I stroked his wrist fins once more, before standing up. "Take care Logan." Logan turned and dived away. That's when I caught a glimpse of his tail. The color was just beautiful. A mixture of different shades of blue. I knew he wasn't human. I mean that's kind of obvious, he has fins coming off of his wrist. Seeing as fish or creatures of the like have fins that lead me to believe that he was part fish. So would that make him a merman?

I watched him swim away, he was a nice kid from the looks of it. If I just got to know him then I think we could be great friends problem with that is, I've seen him twice and he lives under water. I really would like to see if he even has legs to walk on. I would like to know more about him, it's just that I don't know how I was gonna make that happen.

I met up with James up front where his car was. He was sitting on top of the trunk when I walked up to him.

"Ready?"

"Uh duh." I half chuckled. I looked around and someone was missing. "Where's Clayana?"

James face held a now annoyed look."Let's just say that we had to agree to disagree, which led her to storm off."

"Another fight?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. "Seems like shes getting so sensitive over every little thing. I'm just done with her."

"You're breaking up with her?"

"No, I'm just gonna wait til she gets herself together. But you will never guess what I saw while you were gone." he says smiling.

"No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Ok so you know how I have the tendencies to look at other people while I'm in a relationship?"

I nodded.

"Well I saw this cute life guard, while Clayana was surfing and he had this smile that was to die for."

"He?"

"Yes it was a guy. You should of saw him Carlos-"

"Lovely, fantastic, just another person for you to eye screw." I rolled my eyes. "Come one I wanna get something to eat."

James pouted before saying "Fine."

"Well ok. So do you want some fish sticks?"

"Fish sticks? Really? What are we, eight?"

"Do you want them or not?"

"Alright fine that will be fine, I guess."

I chuckled. "You're such a girl when it comes to food."

"Not true...Just want to make sure nothing that I eat is bad."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I know a good place where we could get some healthy fish sticks." I said patting his back and walking off.

I looked over to the clock tower, it's quarter pass one, so that means I go to my dad's restaurant. As like any other time we've been here there was a line outside. I told James that we could go in through the back, which was what we did. I saw one of the waitresses sitting down, writing something down. So I asked her if she could grab us a bag to go. She gladly did it too, maybe because she was bored or something.

"So Carlos," James started getting my attention, "Why the sudden interest in things?"

"Such as?"

"Coral, starfish, now you're staring at the crabs." he said with a dramatic sigh.

I jumped away from the crab tank, holding one in my hand."I-I think they're good for staring at.

"Sure that makes sense."

"Really?"

"No. Next thing you know, you'll be sitting in a boat, in the middle of the ocean fishing for mermaids."

"Will it get that bad?" if that's the case then all I need is a boat and a fishing pole, because as far as I'm concerned, Logan is pretty close to a mermaid.

"Well I'm sure that day is coming soon James. It's coming soon." I sighed.

"Here you go boys, a bag of the finest fish sticks." the waitress says handing James the bag.

"Thanks." we both said and left, walking back to James' car.

* * *

The ride back back to my house was silent. James kept his thoughts to him and I kept mine to me.

Logan. He was just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. With the little wrist fins, and his ever changing hair and eye color. Like today they were black and blue. Every time I see him it just takes m breath away. Which makes me wonder when was I gonna see him again. I did promise him I would but when? Even though I barely know Logan, I feel like there's this hidden connection between us, that needs to surface. I really want to get to know him better. I want to see him in his human form. We can be friends, then I won't have to lie anymore and he can meet of these days I will follow him to see where he lives. I really hope he's ok, because the sea is a dangerous. I'm sure he could handle himself. I want him to be careful. Who knows maybe that was the last time I'll be able to see him.

Then there's James. I knew from the minute I met Clayana that something about her was really off. I'm not sure if was how she looked or how she acted. I know James likes her but doesn't like her. The constant fighting I'm always hearing about, kinda proves to me that James should not be with a girl like Clayana. But whatever that's his choice to make. I know that James is bi, but he likes the male side a little bit more. Hense the reason why he's looking at other guys where ever he goes. Like with the life guard he was trying o tell me about earlier. I'd figure if things didn't work out Clayana, signs point to yes,then James would move on to the next thing in a mater of minutes.

I recognized my driveway and my house as we pulled up. James and I got out of the car and walked up to the front. I pulled my keys,putting the house one in the hole, thus unlocking the door. We stepped inside and collapsed on the couch . The two of us on either side of bag of fish sticks, eating out of it as we watched TV. We were in the middle of watching some dangerous karaoke game show when my phone rung. Sighing as I reached over to grab it I hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"We've been watching you Carlos."

I was a little freaked by this. "W-who is this? How did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we're watching you Carlos."

"Watching me?"

"Yes, watching you. You're becoming a part of a secret program and that is a mistake of your own. You better watch your back from now on." the line goes dead.

I pulled my phone back staring at it in confusion. The hell just happened? "Who was that?" James asked.

"I have no idea. Now I'm confused." I blinked

"What did they say?"

"That I was being watched and that I'm unknowingly a part of some program when I shouldn't be?"

"Ummm?"

"Exactly."

For the next few hours we just sat around watching moives, talking and playing games. My dad came home around eight thirty.

"You boys were sitting around all day?" he chuckled

"No dad, we were out earlier." I answered.

"Ah, out on the board walk. Sounds like you had a great time."

" I know I did and James did too." James smiled and nodded.

"So how did the health inspection go?" I asked

"You tell me." my dad smiled, taking out a plaque with five gold stars on it.

"Another five star, that's great." I smiled

"Like we didn't know. Your dad always passes those kinds of things." James added

"It's nothing i wanna brag about." my dad said waving off the conversation.

James's phone vibrated. "Oh Carlos I gotta go before my mom has my head, I'll see you later." James said grabbing his things and leaving.

"Ok, see you later James." I called out to him as he left.

I looked over to my dad who had an expression on his face as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Papi?" I asked

"Yes Carlos?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just fine,why?"

"Because you have this mad like look on your face." I answered slowly, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing's wrong I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing that you really should be worried about. Now come one let's get you ready for bed."my dad said gently pushing me up the stairs.

"But it's only like eight forty-five." I whined

"I know, but it's the second Saturday, which means we go to bed a whole two earlier. And by 'we' I mean you."

I rolled my eyes. Really? This has been a reoccurring thing that my dad does sometimes when he wants to avoid a conversation. By stating it's time for bed because it's the second Saturday. Which me and him both know today is Sunday.

"Alright alright, I'll go get ready. I can do this by myself. I don't need any help." I chuckled turning the knob on my door. "Night papi."

"Good night, Calos," he said kissing my my fore head and then turning to go back down stairs. I never really go to bed this early. But this time around I was feeling tired so I decided to do my night routine. First I hopped in the shower to wash off the salt water, then I brushed my teeth, and finally I jumped face first into the bed wearing my faded Cookie Monster shirt and matching soft pants. I was about to turn off the lamp on my bedside table when my phone vibrated, telling me I had a new text message. I looked over at my phone and I frowned. I didn't know this number, but I opened the message none the less and when I did, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

_'You better keep your distance because he's ours.'_

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ITALICS=FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Throughout the night I kept tossing and turning.

_'YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DISTANCE BECAUSE HE'S OURS'_

That creepy text message. Probably sent by that guy who called me earlier. Who was this 'he' the text was referring too? A few names ran through my mind as I thought about it. But the way the text was wrote gave it that threatening feeling.

What a second; I remembered when I was with Logan I felt like we were being watched. Then the phone call confirmed my suspicions. Were these guys referring to Logan? My red flags went up. If something happened to Logan I'm not entirely sure what I would do

All I know is that I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. I sat up in my bed, looking over to my night stand, I see that the clock read five seventeen. I look out the window towards the bright full moon. It's reflection clearly shown on top of the pound below it.

Sighing as I slipped on a hoodie and a pair of shoes and went down stairs. I grabbed my keys and left my house

I know mot people would be asleep at this hour but I know that the sun will rising soon so I didn't really have anything to worry about. I walked the three miles from my house to the boardwalk. There was a little fog floating above the wooden surface. It was odd seeing such festive area be so dead and quiet.

I know that I'm being paranoid when I think that this place is haunted but I know better than that, because it's not. I knew that people would be here this early because they were getting ready to open once again at eight.

A better thing to be wondering why am I even out here of all places? I kept walking forward to one of the game carts. Normally it wouldn't be making the noises that it is now. Maybe I am being paranoid. As many times I've been here before the sun was up but the ground wouldn't squeak as much. Here we go again with the feeling of I'm being watched.

Eventually I made it down to the beach, which was one of the four places I go to think. The chilly wind against my face and the salty sea scent filling my nose. I wasn't doing much of anything, just looking out into the dim horizon.

I heard a painful scream which brought me out of my trace. I looked around I didn't see anyone or anything...that's a little weird.

I get up from my spot on the rocks and went into the shallowest part of the ocean. I smiled softly feeling the cold water against my legs. After a few seconds though I sat down on the mud like sand.

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

"Logan!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Logan come back here this instant!"

I kept swimming forward trying not to turn around.

"Logan I am your father and you will listen to me!"

I stop. Turning to face him. I could feel myself scowl.  
"Since when? You weren't my father when you decided to verbally abuse me. You weren't my father when you hand multiple one night stands with other males. You sure as hell weren't my father when you had illegal substances and went to jail for four years. I saw right through facade. You might have mom fooled but I won't fall for it. How could you do this to me?"

"Logan I-"

" You ruined everything. Since your land job let you have some time off, I guess you had no choice but to come back home. I'd expect since that you have a horrible back round you would make this visit a happy one. But you didn't. Right now your utter presence sickens me." I glared at him with hate.

"Logan I'm sorry-"

"Whatever I'm going out don't follow me you ass hole"

Once I was out of the city limits I let myself be mar for a while. I knew what he was doing. Trying to live different lifestyles and have different personalities that were better than his real one.

_" So hows work so far?" my mom asked._

_" Its a drag. We haven't had any action yet. Its jut a stand still."_

_My dad works for a " top secret" agency on land with the humans. From my understanding he's supposed to stop bad characters from coming into our borders. Which I think is stupid because he him self is bad character._

_" That must be hard for the Director " my mom replied._

_"Yeah just tragic" I mumbled._

_"Logan honey are you ok, you haven't touched your food at all." my mom asked me with a concerned look on her face._

_"I'm fine. Not hungry."_

_"Not hungry?" my dad gasps. " What do you mean you're not hungry?"_

_"I'm just not, I'm more tired than anything. Im going to bed."_

_" Logan are you sure you're ok?" my mom asked again_

_"I'm positive I'm fine. Good night." with that I got up from the table and went to my room. I sighed as I lay down on my bed. I knew I was a little hungry but that didn't bug at all. What bugged me was that my dad was home for the first time in many months. Back then when he came back from work he left a memory so horrible I disliked him ever since. So for him to show his face around here made me upset._

But I had to put up that semi fake front for my mom. I had to pretend I was happy that he was here but in reality I'm not. My mom can forgive and forget as if nothing happened but I can tell she still hurting from the incident. If hats how she wanted to be towards my dad then fine. All that matters is that I know how I feel about that man.

After I cooled down from storming off I just swam around for a bit. I know its not technically safe to be out here but I can handle myself.

Then I felt something in the water. It was... A vibration. A human was in the water not to far from where I am now. I focused on it a little more. The feeling was familiar. It was Carlos' vibrations. I knew from the way those vibrations felt he wasn't calling me personally but I'm still drawn to it.

I swam eagerly towards the direction of the vibration. Surely Carlos wouldn't mind if I join him right? With that in mind I defiantly started to swim faster.

But then I started to slow down. It felt like something was pulling me back. I tried to fight it off but to no avail. My tail was caught in something. I turned around saw a rope pulling against me. What through me off was who was holding the rope.

"You cant run away from your problems Logan. That wont help you."

My eyes grew in shock. Then they narrowed. " Who said I was running away from my problems? Im just taking a swim to clear my mind."

"Doesn't matter how you wanna see it; either way you're running. And either way I will win."

Ignoring the last part, I continued to fight back. But me doing so caused my tail to start bleeding. I looked around quickly looking for something to cut this rope off. I saw a something glisten from the corner of my eye. Upon closer inspection it was a knife of some sort. Turning around to my left I bent down and reached it.

My crazy dad's laughter died instantly as held the sharp object in my hand. Paying no attention to his screaming, as quickly but gentle as I could I started to saw at the rope trying to cut it lose, because I didn't want to damage my tail anymore than it already was.

Eventually I cut myself loose and slumped over because I was in pain. As a last minute thought I three the knife at my dad in hopes of distracting him and it worked. Making a cloud of sand with my hands created a big enough cover to escape without him noticing.

I remember what direction I was already going in. Towards Carlos' vibrations. With every move I made I felt weaker.

From where I was I could see the sun was starting to rise and I also saw another figure in the water. I went up to the surface and saw that it was indeed Carlos. I went closer to him but I felt more spent so I was floating towards him with my face down in the water.

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

This is very nice. Just sitting in the water from my waist down. I sat there with a smile on my face as I heard the seagulls chirping about.

I look over and I saw a dolphin splashing about in the water. I saw the sun rising when a distant object caught my attention. It was floating towards me. The object had hair and arms. This was a person who was floating face down in the water. I stood up and treaded over to them. I look down at one of the hands and etched in the palm was the name Logan. Oh my gosh its Logan. I look back to his head. His hair was floating about. A dark brown with gray streaks in some places. I rolled over so he was on his back. His eyes were barely open.

"Logan?" I asked with concern in my voice. "Logan, come on stay with me Logan." I started to shake him a bit.

"C-Carlos..." he whispered eyes closing completely.

I kept calm. Thinking before doing. First things first get him out the water and back on the beach.

Once we got back to the shore. I layed Logan down on the sand. His everything was showing. His beatific tail and soft wrist fins. On the side towards his belly button were slits. I asummed those are his gills to breath under water with. I stared at him for a while and that's when a a bright purple light flashed. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't go blind from the brightness. Looking back at Logan, his tail, gills, and wrist fins were gone. All I see now is pair of legs and fin free wrist. He was almost as bare as the day he was born, clad in only a pair of blue shorts. His hair was no longer brown with gray streaks but just a plain brown color. His skin looked paler in the dim light and he had a some scratches along his abdomen.

I had to get him out of here and back to my house. I looked at my watch; six twelve. That means my dad should be awake by now but he doesn't leave his room until after eight. So I can sneak Logan back to my room.

Bending down I wrap Logan's arms around my neck and lifted his legs so I was carrying him bridal style and I started my way back to my house. I looked down at Logan. He looked so peaceful but I knew better than that. Something must have happened for him to end up floating face down in the water. And... Turn into a full human.

But I will take care of him until he wakes up. And when he does maybe he'll tell me about what happened.

We arrived back at my house. I unlocked the door with one hand and went inside. I tiptoed up the stairs and into my room. I went into my bathroom and got the first aid kit. I needed to treat Logan's cuts before I do anything else. Gently cleaning the red areas I wrapped him up so those would heal right. After doing so I pulled a chair from my desk and sat down next to Logan.

I was worried about Logan. I really wanted him to wake up. I wanted to know what happened to him. But in order for me to know what happened I have to wait and if that's what I need to do than I will. I'll do everything in my power to be there for Logan.

* * *

**HOW'S THAT FOR CHAPTER 5? YOU KNOW WHAT TO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE :D ITS NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR AND THAY MAKES ME SMILE. IM GLAD I MADE IT ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER SIX! SIX! THIS DEMANDS A HAPPY JOG OR SOMETHING MAYBE CUPCAKES? BUT NONE THE LESS ENOUGH OF MY UN NEEDED RAMBLING ON WITH CHAPTER SIX! :D**

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

I've been sitting along the side of my bed. Some are wondering why am I not in my own bed? Well the answer is simple; Logan is in my bed. He's there because he needs it more than I do. I'm not the one who's... Hibernating to put it in better terms.

To say that I'm worried is an understatement. I'm really scared AND worried. Not only did Logan look like he was about to die, he showed up out of of no where.

There I was enjoying my so early beach time when I saw his body floating face down in the water,coming towards me. If he wasn't floating face down in the water I would have been super excited to see him again. Like jumping up and down to myself excited. Anyways, after seeing him like that I got a little concerned for him so I help him out of the water. Then the most weird thing happened his tail turned into a pair of legs. I was a little weirded out for a few seconds but then I realized that maybe this was a good thing. Maybe we could spend more time together and become friends.

I look over to Logan's face. It held that peaceful look. I felt myself smile as I stroked his cheeks gently.

A sudden grunt like sound caught my attention. Before I knew it, I saw another pair of chocolate eyes starring right back at me. I knew what this was; another mini starring contest.

"C-Carlos...?" he whispered.

I smiled softly. " Hey Logan."

He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. Then he looked back at me with confusion written all over his face. But that expression got worse because he saw his legs.

"W-What happened?" he asked

"I'm not sure what happened. I found you in the water face down and you were bleeding so I took you ashore...You fainted and then your tail turned into legs. Are you ok now?"

" Yeah, I'm fine its just..." he wiggled his toes "This is a little weird for me."

"Having legs is really cool. You're in your human I guess if that's what you want to call it."

" I have legs... Then that means that something must've happened between you finding me and me ending up here. You said I was bleeding right?"

I nodded.

His expression was one of pain and shock. "If my tail was damaged then I can't get it back until I heal physically and emotionally. Our tails are sensitive to certain situations I fear that something caused this and it's not fixable."

I placed my right hand on his left and my left hand on his thigh. "Logan, you'll be fine. I'll be there with you as you figure this out."

"That's the problem, I don't think I will."

"Logan, I know we barely know each other but I can tell that you are very smart."

"I know but still."

"...I have this feeling... That you know what happened before you were floating face down in the water." I said slowly.

Then I felt something on my hand. Is that a tear? Logan crying?

"I wish I could tell you but now is not the time, Carlos." he hung his head low.

I picked up his chin and lead him to my gaze. "Then I will wait until you're ready to tell me ok?"

His cheeks were shiny with thick tracks down the center. His eyes were wide with shock. "R-Really? You would do that for me Carlos?"

"Of course I will Logan. Never doubt that I won't be here for you."

He gave me a weak smile. Then kinda roughly pulled into a hug not that I was complaining or anything.

"Thanks Carlos." he whispered.

I just hugged him a little harder. After a while we pulled back. We sat in silence. Logan sat up, he was still fascinated by his new pair of legs. He poke them one at a time or wiggle his toes. He'd giggle whenever he touched the under side of his foot. It's so cute to see him tickling himself.

A knock at the door startled us from our respective thoughts.

"Carlos?"

Crap. My dad. " Carlos? Are you up yet?"

"Y-Yea dad I'm up!" I called back to my dad. I told Logan to hide in the bathroom until I come and get him.

I scramble to get to the door in one piece. When I saw my dad standing there with a weird look on his face.

"Morning papi." I say cheerfully.

"Good morning Carlos." he responded.

"So how was your night?"

"Fine I guess. Uh breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds great I can't wait."

"Right." my dad said before giving me a concerned look and walking down the stairs.

"Logan, you can come out now, it's safe."

Logan crawled out from behind the shower curtains. "Who was that?" he asked.

I smiled. "That's my dad."

"Oh." he says before shivering.

"Would you like a shirt Logie?" I asked him.

"Shirt?" Logan tilted his head.

"Yea a shirt. It helps keep your arms and stomach warm." I went over to my dresser and pulled out a big blue and gray shirt. "Looks like this." I handed him the article of clothing.

He eyed it as if it would do something to him. "H-How do I put it on?" Logan blushed.

I had to bite my lip to keep the on coming smirk off my face. "Here, let me help you." I took the shirt from his hands. "Watch closely." I rolled up the shirt to where I had a hand by each sleeve and fingers holding the head hole open wide. I put it over Logan's head so the shirt was hanging around his neck. Then I helped him put an arm through each sleeve. He was smiling afterwards and that made me smile.

"Much better. Now my tummy isn't as cold anymore. Thanks Carlos."

"No problem Logie." He blushed at the little nickname.

We sat in silence. Until I remembered that breakfast should be done by now.

"Logan are you hungry?" I asked standing up to walk to the door. Instead of him answering I heard a loud grumble as my answer. I laughed inwardly before telling him to follow me.

We had to stop multiple times because Logan was trying to keep his balance when he was trying to walk. But with the help of me and the walls and railings we were able to make it down stairs in a few minutes.

I already had my story straight just in case my dad wanted to play twenty questions on me. We walked down the stairs I saw my dad sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee.

Logan and I walked carefully up to him. He looked up from his cup raising an eyebrow.

"Papi this is Logan. He's a friend of mine. You don't if he has breakfast with us right?" I gave him my best hopeful and happy face. The whole time my dad was looking at us his lips never once left his coffee cup.

"Logan? You say you guys are friends? How is it that I've never heard of him before?"

"It's because I don't always talk about other friends I have."

"It's good to know that you're hanging out with someone other than James."

I rolled my eyes at that. I hang out with James a lot because he's my best friend and he lives like ten minutes away from me, it makes things easier for the both of us.

"Yes a shocker so can Logan stay? Please?"

My dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and saying "Sure why not?"

I mentally did a happy dance. "Yes, thanks papi."

My dad only grunted in return.

I motioned for Logan to come over to the table and sit down. We were having scrambled eggs and mini sausage patties.

It seemed like Logan knew what he was doing because he was able to hold a fork by himself. He wasn't eating it with his hands like I had sort of expected. He downed his apple juice within a few long sips.

My dad kept looking at him as he ate. The hard suspicious  
glares he was sending to Logan had me shifting in my seat a little bit.

After we ate moved our plates to the kitchen sink, my dad left to go to work which left Logan with me. I still had so many questions to ask him but I don't think he's ready for that yet. I want him to start trusting me.

"Carlos?" he asked grabbing my attention.

"Yea?"

"Does your dad not like me?"

I bit my lip a little."Oh no he likes you he's just making sure you're good for me."

"Oh."

Again with the comfy silence. We were now sitting on the couch watching T.V, when Logan fell asleep on me. I heard the door bell ring and I gently removed Logan from me without waking him up.

"He-" I started but the sight in front of me stopped me from doing so. There was James just standing there in his underwear.

"Hey."

"Hey Carlos."

"What's wrong?"

"I found out why Clayana's been acting the way she has been lately." he sighed before letting himself in.

" What do you mean?"

"Turns out she's and underaged alcoholic and she was sent to the nut house."

"Oh, are you ok?"

" Oh I'm fine. That's not what bothered me."

"Then what did?"

"How I found out is what bothered me so much." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was going to Clayana's place when I remembered I left something there a few days ago. So I went inside her house looking for it. It was really dark compared to how it normally is. So I go upstairs looking for someone who could be home. I heard Clayana making noise in her room. I turned on the lights so I could see better and what I saw were empty beer bottles all over the floor. To make a long story short I did the only thing that made sense and that was to break up with her. Since she was leaving anyways so she can get help for her depression and alcohol problems. I'm just sad . I didn't know what to do. So I came over here."

"I think you need to take the time you need to let yourself move on from this and her."

"... I guess I can do that" he said slowly. "Right! I can do that. I'm gonna do that!" James had a look of determination on his face.

I gave him a smile of encouragement. "So you feel better now?"

"Oh yea definitely." he said moving to sit on the couch.

I felt myself panic a little bit. I don't think that James would be freaked out by Logan, who was sleeping on the couch.

"So what are you up too?"

"O-Oh nothing much. Just watching Brain Games." **(1)**

"Brain Games? Sounds too smart for you." James chuckled.

"No it's the perfect amount of smart for me thank you." I stuck my tongue out at him. From where I was standing, which was still at the door, I walked over to the couch, sat down and moved Logan's head to my lap.

I felt a pair of eyes on the side of my face. "Yes James?"

He then looked at Logan."Who's that?"

"T-This is Logan. He's an old friend of mine."

James pouted. " He won't replace me right?"

"What? Of course not. You'll always be my number one pal." I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Great. Another question; why is he on your lap like that?"

I blushed. The truth is I want his head on my lap just for my own personal reasons. But I can not tell James that. So instead I answered "Because it makes Logan more comfy."

James looked like he didn't buy that but he shrugged it off and watched the show on the TV.

That's how it was for the next few hours, flipping the channels with annoyance as we couldn't find anything good to watch.

I was getting a little hungry so I gently moved Logan off of me so I can get a corn dog when the phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"This has been your first out of five warnings. Keep your distance." then the line went dead.

Seriously another one of these kinds of calls? This is really starting to creep me out. Maybe if the person calls again I can ask how did they know my home phone number.

"Who was it?" James asked.

"Same mystery person from yesterday. It's starting to creep me out."

"Well perhaps they're just trying to scare you or something?"

"Yeah. Maybe..."

First out of five warnings? Why only five? What happened to three? But I guess I'd rather have two extra reasons than just three. Let's just hope that I won't get any more texts or phone calls.

I completely heed the warning.

* * *

**THERE IT IS CHAPTER SIX!**

**1- BRAIN GAMES IS A REAL SHOW THAT SHOWS HOW TO IMPROVE YOUR MEMORY AND THINGS TO DO WITH YOUR BRAIN, IT'S A PRETTY COOL SHOW**

**QUESTION: SHOULD I DO A CHAPTER IN JAMES' POV IF SO SHOULD I ALSO INCLUDE KENDALL IN IT?**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**THERE'S**** SOMETHING THAT I FEEL THAT MUST BE SAID...NEON8GREEN LOOOOOOVES YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING THAT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY! SO THERE WILL BE SOME KAMES BUT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN I NEEDED TO BREAK IT UP IN TWO CHAPTERS. OF COURSE WE'LL START WHERE JAMES FINDS OUT ABUT CLAYANA'S SECRET PROBLEM AND AFTER THAT HE MEETS KENDALL FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! SOUND GOOD RIGHT? HA I THOUGHT AS MUCH ANY WHO ON WITH CHAPTER :)**

_**ITALICS=FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**JAMES POV**

_I was walking stiffly to Carlos' house after I found out about my ex girlfriends little secret. It really hurts me to see here doing something like that. What was hurting her so badly that she turned to drinking? She could've talked to me about it. I would have helped her._

_But I guess she didn't trust me enough to not tell me about it. When I saw Clayana she looked like hell. Her hair was a mess, she was paler than normal and her eyes were blood shot. Once I saw her I was confused and then she started crying. She said that she did'nt want me to see her like this_

_FLASH BACK_

_I left my house earlier today and texted my girlfriend telling her that I was coming over. She responded a little slower than normal with an 'Ok'._

_I stepped up to the front door and rung the door bell and Clayana's dad came and opened it. He gave a small smile when he saw me._

_"Hey Mr. Evens, is Clayana here?"_

_He looked at me with a look that held so much sadness. "Yeah, she's here. But I wouldn't go and find her if I were you."_

_I looked at with a confused face. "What do you mean?"_

_He sighed. "I mean if you DO find her you won't like it. But I promise you, her mother and I have a solution for this. If you think that you would like to find her then go ahead."_

_"Well I didn't exactly come over to find Clayana but I can go and check on her."_

_"Right you go and do that." he said stepping to the side to let me inside. "I'll be downstairs if you need something or something."_

_I nodded at Mr Evens and went inside. Firsts thing first I need my headphones back. I lent them to the bubbly blond a few days ago and only remembering when I was looking for them. I skimmed the area in front of me. A few minutes later I saw them resting semi neatly on the coffee table in front of the TV. Smiling as I picked them up and put them in my front pocket, I turn my attention to the winding wooden stairs just to the right of the kitchen._

_I thought about what Mr Evens said. About how I really shouldn't go and look for Clayana. But I did anyway. Just him saying that made me want too. I wasn't even planning on staying until he said that._

_I took a deep in and let it out slowly. Looking up ahead into to the dark hallway I put one leg up and the other, making my way up the stairs._

_The halls were barley lit by a tiny night light. I slowly walked to Clayana's bedroom door. It's not hard to miss; its a deep purple color with glitter and a big sea foam letter 'C' in the middle and under that was a sign that said 'Private Residence'._

_I knock gently. Nothing. I knocked again. "Clayana?"_

_Silence. I step close to the door and turn the knob. Just like the hallway it was dark with the exception of the bathroom light. I walk into her room to follow the light but I tripped on something. I looked over to the hurtful object. Its an empty beer can. Actually theres a lot of beer cans everywhere. I stop to pick one up. I turned it around in my hands looking at the graffiti lettering on it._

_A sick sounding noise caught my attention. The sound must've came from the bathroom. I make my way in that direction, while trying not to trip on beer cans._

_"Clayana?"_

_"...J-James..."_

_Im standing in the doorway watching her throw up in the toilet. I felt my face pale. She looked horrible. Her whole face was red, her hair was in disarray. I felt bad for her at the moment._

_I walked over to where she was, sat on the edge of the bathtub and rubbed her back. I had to be sitting there for at least thirty minutes, until she had calmed down._

_"Are you shocked to me like this?" Clayana whispered._

_"Yes. I am. A better question would be why were drinking?"_

_She pulled away from my touch to lean against the wall. "It started as a one time thing. But it got progressively worse everyday. I was depressed. I knew that if I turned to cutting that really wouldn't really help anything. So drinking it was."_

_"Why didn't you tell me? We could've gotten you some help-"_

_"This isn't something that I could tell you James. You would've left me. Then you wallow in self pity because of me. I didn't to tell you about it because it would not change anything."_

_"C-Clayana, why would think and say something like that. I could've helped you with this. I wouldn't leave you."_

_"Even so, you would leave or I would leave. Which in this case both are true." she said standing up to go to her room._

_"Wait, what do you mean?" I say following her._

_She was standing in front of her bed. On top of it there was a big green suitcase. It was opened and she putting things in it._

_"When my parents found out, the first thing they did was put my name on a list so I can get help. And in order to get it, I have to leave. So like I said either way someone would leave out of this relationship. And please don't say that you'll stick by my side the whole to time, because we both know that you'll stop caring sooner later."_

_"I would never stop caring. Even its not in a boyfriend-ish way I can still care about you in a friendly way." I step closer so I touching her shoulder._

_Clayana sighed deeply before looking at me in the eyes saying, "Thats great James you do that then. But could you do something for me?"_

_"Anything was is it?"_

_"Obviously we wont be seeing each other for a long time. And for me to leave my house right now I need you to break up with me."_

_"What-"_

_"Please James just do it for me." she looked like she was on he verge of tears. I nodded at her before any could fall down her face._

_"Alright ok I'll do it." I took a breath in and let it out slowly._  
_"It's over Clayana. Please get better for me."_

_She gave me a small smile and a small nod before closing her suite case and walking out the door._

* * *

I watched her leave. I felt my own eyes water up. I left her house without turning back. As I was walking, I felt tears fall down my face. I was crying the whole way to Carlos' place. I decided to take the long way so by the time I got there I wouldn't look like a total mess.

When I arrived at his front door the first the he asks me is what happened. I gave him the shortest version that I could think of.

"Oh are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"I think you need some time to get over her."

"...I guess I can do that." I started slowly. Gaining determination I continued."Right, I can do that. Im gonna do that!"

I went over to sit on his couch when I saw a sleeping figure."Um Carlos, who is this?"

"T-This Logan. He's an old friend of mine."

I pouted a bit. "He wont replace me right?"

"What? Of course 'll always be my number one pal." he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Great. Heres another question; why is he on your lap?"

Carlos blushed before answering, "It makes him more comfy."

I shrugged at his answer, knowing there was more to it then what he's letting on.

For tue next few hours we were mindlessly flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. Carlos' stomach growled kinda loudly, so he got up to get something to eat when his phone rang.

When he hung up I asked him who was calling, and he said the same guy who called and texted him yesterday.

"Well perhaps they're just trying to scare you or something."

"Yea maybe."

I got up from my position on the couch and patted him on the shoulder for reassurance. Then I turned to go to the door.

"Where are you going?" He called from the kitchen.

"Board walk!" I called back to him, closing the door on my out.

* * *

I was fast walking, so to speak, back to my house. I went inside and grabbed my keys and hopped in my car.

As most would expect the board walk was full of people. Even on the weekdays it was still pretty crowed. I went to one of favorite grills, Sea Salt Cavern, which is basically a burger joint. I go inside and sat down at my normal table. One could call me a regular, always coming at least twice a week.

After the waitor came and took my order and gave me my choice of beverage, I saw this guy come in the through tue front doors.

He had blonde hair and these green eyes that held a semi bored look. This guy was tall and a little thin but you could tell he had a little muscle. Then he turned to look at me.

The guy knew I was staring at him. Thats why he was smirking at me. It was when he starting walking over to me is when I started to squirm in my chair.

"Hey."

"H-Hi."

"You look like you know what you're doing. Do you think you could help a new guy out?"

"O-Oh yeah I can help you." I started before pulling myself together. "I'm a regular here so I can push you in the right direction. What you want is a beginners plate. Something not too sweet or spicy. So to start things off you want a nice Jr Wrapped Patty."

"Jr Wrapped Patty? Is it any good?"

"Yes. Very good. Once you try that you can officially eat anything off of the menu."

"Alright then, I'll get that. Thanks..."

"James. My name is James." I smiled.

"Thanks James. The names Kendall."

"So never really been here before have you?"

"No, Im more of a fish kind if person. The only reason why Im here is because I lost a bet to a friend. But since I met you its making this experience more memorable."

"You lost a bet? And the best your friend could come up with was making you eat at a burger place?"

"Well I think its kinda bad, seeing where we come from theres no such thing as burgers. But I also thought why not try one anyways."

"Oh well where are you from?"

Kendall sipped on his drink before answering. " Lets just say that I have a higher appreciation for water."

"Oh so you live on an island?"

He gave me a look that held a hint of confusion. Then he looked outward through the window. "I guess you could say that."

"Why did you decide to move to the U.S?"

"My family wanted to be closer to land."

"Do you miss your old home?"

"Not really, but every now and then I go back to visit."

We must've sat there for while because the place was emptying out by the minute. At some point we dropped the small talk and started flirting with each other. I was about to suggest something to Kendall when his watch beeped.

He looked at it with an annoyed face. "Sorry James I have to go." he sighed

"Really?"

"Yeah, my parents got me on a curfew."

We stood up at the same time. I figured I could walk him outside.

"When can see you again?" I asked turning to face him.

Kendall looked around for a moment. He smiled when he saw the ideal spot. "How about behind the ferris wheel at eight tomorrow?"

I squealed with excitement. Which Kendall laughed at. I blushed a bit before I pulled myself together. "Right, behind the ferris wheel at eight tomorrow." I repeated.

Kendall leaned in closer to me, he kissed me on the cheek before saying, "Great see you then. Bye James." he says while turning and walking away.

I fingered my still tingling cheek. "Bye Kendall."

Once he was out of sight, I could not help but run in mini circles. I was so excited for tomorrow night. I cant wait to to see him again. Then we can talk and laugh together and-Wait a second. Shouldn't I be crying to myself in a corner somewhere? I cant believe what I was doing. I just broke up with Clayana, and here I am trying to get into Kendall's pants when I just met the guy. There is definitely something wrong with this picture.

But on the other hand, I did break up with her because she asked me too. And Carlos said that I can take as much time as I needed to get over her. Even if it took me about two hours to do so.

Do I feel bad about this? Not really but I should.

Once I got over my little victory, I drove back home. The entire time I was getting ready for bed, I was bouncing with joy. I managed to fall asleep at some point. I'm sure I had a smile on my face.

* * *

**WHOOP THERE IT IS. THE FIRST STEP TO KAMES. SOME MIGHT BE ASKING IF JAMES MOVING ON IS REALLY REALLY TOO SOON. I DONT KNOW WHEN I WROTE THIS IT DIDNT SEEM LIKE IT. BUT AT LEAST JAMES IS HAPPY AGAIN RIGHT? LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS BEHIND THE FERRIS WHEEL AT EIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOO THIS IS IT PART TWO OF THE KAMES. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? YOULL JUST HAVE TO READ AND SEE : D OH AND ALSO IM FRIGGIN HAPPY THAT I HAVE 26 REVIEWS LETS TRY AND MAKE IT 35 BETWEEN NOW AND MY NEXT UPDATE! ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**KENDALL POV**

You know how when you want something and you always ask for it and you never get whatever that thing is? Well that's how it always is for me.

Sure I get what need, but that doesn't satisfy what I want. Whether its a new fin buffer, tail dye or a significant other.

When people see me, they automatically think that I'm player. And I'll you what, when it comes to that kind of thing I'm also very picky. I don't really go for my own kind so to speak. Sure there's plenty of fish in the sea, no pun intended, but none of them catches my attention anymore. The reason for that, you can thank a certain girl and guy for. My first everything was claimed by Jo Taylor. But that didn't really last long because she only went out with me because she to see if she liked girls more than guys. After which, she broke up with me to date Lucy Stone. On the other side of the gender map I met Jett Stetson. He was ok when it came to being a good bed partner but thats all he wanted from me just sex. I for one don't like limping when I try to swim anywhere. So I called that one off. It didn't take him long to find someone else though.

Now thanks to those two different experiences, I dont like dating my own kind anymore. Not saying that I like a certain gender more than the other, its the species that I only pay more attention too.

For example; with me being half fish half human, I'm attracted to people who are fully human. Which is why I live amongst them. My kind is just so slutty it makes it hard to live in the same city as them.

I used to live with my parents but they kinda hinted that they dont really want me there. Ever since my little sister came, they dont really pay attention to me any more. Im not sure if its because I'm fifteen or if its because they think I can fend for myself. None the less I left, deciding I was going to live on land with the humans.

I told Logan that I wanted to do this. He was being his overly concerned logical self stating that its very dangerous because of the SWIM agents around. I told him that they weren't after me so Id be fine.

SWIM is this agency that tracks down mythical sea based creatures to prove to the world that they exist. They only have a small range in tracking said creature, changing it every few years. This go around they're tracking mermaids. Or just merpeople people in general. Logan is really terrified of them because they have caught him a few times before.

This, along with the dating problems are the reasons I gave up my fins and tail to live on land. And I'm perfectly ok with it.

However, I wasn't really used to the lifestyle at first. But over time it became natural. Which in some way was good.

Moving on land was pretty easy, I had a friend who onshore. Trey helped me with learning the process of humans, so I could act more like them.

In any other situation I would be following him everywhere. But since I kinda lost a bet I get to go to a fast food place on.

I walk into this place, the Sea Salt Cavern. It was full of beach made people. I looked around and I felt someone staring at me. Turns out it was this cute brunette. He knew that I knew that he was looking at me. I decided to play nice and talk to him. Turns out his name is James. We started talking and I know that there was a connection between us and I wanted to make it stronger.

We ended up walking outside and James was a little sad that I had to leave but I gave him some happiness so to speak. I told him that I would meet him behind the ferris wheel at eight the following night.

Some would ask why behind a gigantic rotating wheel. I will tell you why. Behind that wheel is my personal free roam spot. I go there at least twice a day, because we have free roam twice a day. Im not really sure how I cam across it but Im glad I did. No one else but me has been there .

And here I was, standing in front of a mirror getting ready for this, when I realized that the possible fakeness that I have right now is not needed. But whatever, I looked perfectly casual. I turn to leave my apartment, heading down to the board walk.

As I walk down to the boardwalk I cant help but think that maybe something might go wrong. But most people think those kinds of things right?

Once I arrived at my spot, I debated for the longest time, whether or not to let James see the other side of me. The fish side. In the end I decided against it.

I saw a figure coming. They were waving.

"Kendall!" they called.

I felt myself smile. It was James. I looked at my watch, he was on time. Thats a nice thing, a guy who is punctual.

"Hey James." I greeted as he came closer.

"I can not tell you how excited I was about tonight." he beamed.

"Oh yeah? I can tell you that I was excited myself."

"Really? I was up all night trying to contain it. Its a good thing that we're here now right?"

"Of course. Care to walk with me?" I held out a hand for him.

James blushed at the small jester and took my hand.

I smiled a bit and pulled him along with me, towards the green spot, which is what I call it.

"Wow, I've never seen this part of the board walk."

"Well its back here. You never knew, because youve never been here before. "

"Most people wouldnt come this far out though."

"Thats because most people are to too scared to come and see this." I gestured up towards the sky. The blackness covered in little white speckles. The stars were brightly shining.

James gaped at the night sky. "Oh my gosh, this is so amazing. Now I see what I've been missing."

I chuckled at his amazement. I motioned for him to join me on the edge of the pier. I had already taken my shoes and socks and placed my feet in the water. James did the same.

I knew I wouldn't fully transform because not only I wasn't completely drenched in water but it was test of will over natural instinct. I cant transform unless I want or I'm willing too. However, my wrist fins were slightly showing, just the scales.

I didn't have to look to know that James was looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a little smirk. "Never seen scales before?"

"N-no . Is it like a skin condition or something?"

"Sure you could say that. Had it since I was very little."

"Is it hard living with something like that?"

I shrugged. "Its one of those things where you get used to it being there." James lifted up one of my arms and examined it.

"Well I think its kinda cool." he said poking my arm.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"No. Besides even if you have whatever this is, that doesn't mean I'll think any less of you. I'll still be your friend. I wont leave you because of this." James looked me in the face while saying this.

I smiled at him. "Really?"

He smiled back, "Really."

"Thanks James. That means a lot to me."

"Of course Kendall its what I do."

"I hate to pry, its proberly not any of my business, but when I saw you yesterday at the cavern you looked pretty down."

James gave a sigh before nodding.

"May I ask what happened?"

"My girlfriend left me. She had a problem and she couldn't stay anyways because she had to go and get help. She told me that I shouldn't waste my time waiting on her. I had to break up with her upon request."

I turned to face him. I place a comforting hand on his thigh."I'm sorry to hear that. I bet you loved her a lot."

He nodded. "I did. I loved her so much. It hurt to see her like that. But Im fine now. I was able to get over her a little bit since I met you."

I pulled him into a hug. He clutched onto me just as tight. I felt his tear bleed through my shirt. I just held him until he was calm once again.

"Its ok James. I know you will fine after you move on. And I'll be there to help if and when you need it." I said pulling his face up a bit so we could look each other in the eyes.

"So... You wouldnt leave me right?" he whispered.

"I dont have any reason to leave you."

He smiled through his tear streaked face. "Thanks Kendall. That means a lot coming from you."

I patted him on the back. "We have to stick together James. We can be there for each other. "

"Yes. Yes we can."

We sat there in silence. Just taking in each others presence. After a while James told me he had to get home, or else his mom would yell at him for being out so late. I helped him stand up and walked him back to the populated part of the board walk. When he turned around to face me, I puled him into one final hug. while he was hugging back I slipped a card into his back pocket. You know just in case he wants to see me again. With our final goodbyes we left in separate directions.

I could not have asked for a better night then this one. It was just so perfect.

* * *

**ELSE WHERE**

**LOGAN POV**

I know that they're looking for me. Even in my dreams they wont leave me alone. Jut because I'm a little more powerful than the average doesn't mean they have to chase me on every corner of the globe. I don't want that kind of life style. I really don't want to drag Carlos into my mess either.

I saw one of them hiding in the shadows. But he didn't know that I was watching him. He looked lost and bored. Just walking around looking for me. But I wont let myself get caught so easy.

I want to keep this as quite as I can. The last thing that I want to happen is that they get Carlos. He dosent deserve anything that they could do to him.

For now all I can hope to do is stay low and make a plan. I look over and saw the others sleeping form. Carlos had a grip on me that I didn't know was possible. It must be a subconscious thing or something. All I know is that currently I have to fight for us both to keep us safe. And that I'm really liking the close contact...So to speak.

There was just so much to think about. My messed up "father", my mom, and Kendall. Those two are worrying about me. Even if Kendall is busy doing whatever Kendalls do I know he is a little concerned about me.

* * *

**DON'T**** LIGHT THE TORCHES AND BRING OUT THE PITCH FORKS PLEASE D: I'M SORRY IF THIS SEEMED LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER #I'M NOT THAT HAPPY WITH IT# AND I JUST HAD TO TO SQUEEZE IN SOME LOGAN THOUGHTS. I WASN'T GONNA LEAVE Y'ALL HANGING REGARDING THAT. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE SEEING MORE OF THE TERRIBLE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO CATCH OUR LOGIE BEAR. MAYBE EVEN SOME MORE CARGAN?**

**BUT YOU CAN STILL LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOAH CONGRATS TO ME POSTING BACK TO BACK CHAPTERS LIKE THIS :D OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THAT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY OR MORE HAPPY I GUESS**

**ANYWHO ON THE THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

I woke up to Logan starring at me. I looked down to see me gripping on his hips, pulling him closer to me. Noticing that we both are topless it made the situation a little awkward but not as much as I thought it would be.

"Hey Carlos." he smiled.

"Morning Logan." I yawned streching as I sat up. "How long have you been up?"

"For a awhile. I don't really need a ton of sleep but I still sleep anyways."

"Oh." was my response. I took note of how my dad wasn't here. He probably went to work early.

"So are you feeling any better Logan?" I asked making him look up at me.

"Yea I feel better. But my inner fish tells me that my tail is still damaged."

"Oh well Im sorry to hear that. The rest of you is ok right?"

Logan gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, I think so. "

"So your tail dictates whether or not you transform?" I asked aloud.

"No. It helps though. Its a mind over matter thing. I have to want to transform. It's not like I jump in water and automatically change. But if my tail is damaged then I cant change even if I wanted too. But if I touch water my find will still kinda show." Logan explained.

"And your hair?" I asked pointing upward to the brown locks with blue highlights.

He blushed a little before saying,"That's always there, human or fish. My natural hair color is brown, but depending on my mood the highlights change colors. Like now its blue because I'm calm. If I was happy it would be yellow, if I was angry it would be red. White if I'm scared. Black if I'm absolutely pissed off... There's a lot of other colors that I cant exactly remember but I'm sure you'll see those in time."

"What about gray?" I asked. Remembering how I found Logan yesterday.

"It means that I'm really sad or that I'm danger of dying."

I didnt know how to respond to that. I was a little shocked to hear of all the different colors that I might see. As far as In concerned I only want to see the good colors. His current color was orange, but I didnt ask him what that one means.

Logan sighed as he leaned back against the couch. He looked over at me with such desperate eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. Giving him my full attention.

"Remember how you found me yesterday?"

Again I nodded.

"Well theres a reason for how you found me like that."

I sat up giving him my full attention.

" As you already know I'm not a human or as human as you think I am. My mom loves me a lot. But I can not say the same thing for my dad... Long story short he was being a dick to me I stormed away, got my tail caught it started to bleed, I floated to the top, saw you and tried to get to you but failed, and here we are."

"I am so lost. What do you mean your dad was being a jerk?"

"We have this rule where I come from, and its not to live a double life. He would do illegal things with humans and act like he never had. He would come home and do what normal dads do. But while hes not pretending he tends to hurt me and my mom in many ways. "

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Logan."

"And the best part of it all is that my mom is ok with this. She doesn't care that hes sleeping around or spending most of his time onshore with your kind. My dad likes to say that he does these things for us but that cant be true. It just cant be." Logan threw himself on top of me while soaking my skin.

I held him gently. Rocking him side to side, since he was resting in my lap.

"And on top of that..." he started but hesitated before he begun to cry to again.

What much more could do, besides hold him and told him it was gonna be ok. I held on tighter to Logan as I came to realize that all Logan wanted was a normal life or as close to normal as he can get. That along with getting to know him better were my new found goals.

When I felt Logan pull back,my heart sunk at his face. Tear stained and red. His hiccups were just adorable.

"Hey Logan you want to know something?"

"W-Whats that?"

"Not everyone comes from happy family background."

He gave me a confused look, which I lightly chuckled at.

"I mean that my family has problems too. My mom works a lot so I hardly ever see her anymore. She works in different parts of the world as a undercover spy. And when I do get to see her, its usually for like an hour or two before she has to leave. My dad gets really upset because he cant spend time with her. It sometimes ends in an argument." I said looking into his eyes.

"Do... Do you want her come back?"

"Of course I do. But not as much as I should though. Im used to her not being around. So me and my dad have gotten real close in the time she was gone. And Im happy because before the roles were switched. My dad was the one who I hardly saw. "

"But look at you in comparison to me." Logan said looking down. "You like it this way. I dont like my home life and I cant change it... It makes me wonder if I should go back."

My eyes widen at hearing this. What do you mean you dont know if you should go back?

"What do you mean? That's your home you have to go back. I'm sure your mom is worried."

Logan shook his head. "If she cared so much she would've sent me a distress call. Set me a message via her thoughts. Even if that my home I jus feel too out of place there."

Oh, ok so Logan is an outsider in his own world, with parents who sorta care but dont care enough, and tries to be happy in the place hes in but thats not working so much.

"Logan," I started tilting his chin up, making him look me in the eyes. "It's fine. I may not know much about you, but I can tell you need someone right now, to help you through this. The moving on process. You need to be able to get pass this, everything that you're feeling. I'm going to help you ok? But in order for this to work you have to promise you'll try ok?"

He nodded slowly, while never breaking eye contact he said "I p-promise."

I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. He returned the action by giving me one of his own shaking smiles. After a few seconds Logan leaned forward so he was leaning against my chest, head tucked underneath my chin.

Just then a thought accured to me, why sit in the house all day when I- I mean we could do something to pass the time. I had to get out the house or else something would happen. Logan seems like he needs a day out himself. To lift his spirits up like a lot.

"Logie?" I whispered

"Hmm?" he hummed back

"Wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Whatever there is to do. We seriously should get out of the house."

"No. I want to stay here... Like this." I felt him blush.

"I do too. But come on youll like it. I know this awesome place that will defiantly lift your spirits up."

"What is it? Disney Land?" Logan mumbled.

"Ha, I wish. No the next best thing." I said standing up with Logan. I lead him upstairs so we could get ready.

He sat on the bed and watched me get dressed. I was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts and my flip flops.  
I went into my close and pulled out something for Logan to wear. I handed him a fresh red shirt and dark blue pants.

He remembered how to put on the shirt from yesterday, but looked scared of tue shorts I gave him.

"What are these, Carlos?" he said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Theyre shorts. Theyre a smaller version of pants. You mostly wear them when its hot like today. Just put one leg i n and then the other. Here stand up, and hold onto my shoulders, I'll show you how to put them on." I explained taking the shorts from Logan. I bent down towards his feet. I told him to lift one leg up and into the left side and the same with his right leg. I told him to pull them up, zip the zipper and button the button.

He smiled and thanked me. I gave a pair of my slip on shoes and we were out the door.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

I watched as they left Latinos house. Laughing and whatever towards the board walk. I think that our target is taking a liking to this other boy. Man the boss will happy to hear about this! But for now I gotta keep an eye on them, don't wanna lose Logan again or else I would get fired.

It's my job to track this mutant to make sure he does not do anything stupid to himself. It would be a lot less painful if he would just turn himself in so we can do what we want to him. Then afterwards we'll expose him along with the rest of his kind. We know the rest of them are out there just waiting to be caught by us. The world deserves to know that these kinds of creatures are out there. Other wise then the government is wasting a crap ton of money on S.W.I.M, if we can't prove that things exists.

You can have your nice boyfriend for now but I promise he will be the last one you'll ever have. I will make sure of it too. Ready or not here we come.

* * *

**AT THE BOARDWALK CARLOS POV**

I'm glad Logan was having an awesome time. He made me go through the fun houses twenty times. I myself was having a great time as well. We played games together, winning prizes for each other. For the first since yesterday I saw Logan smile, that in itself made me smile.

I was about to go and ride Cranium Twister, which is just one of the spiny rides, when Logan grabbed my arm and drug me to the beach.

"Logan what are wevdoing at the beach?" I asked letting myself be lead.

"Aww come on Carlos lets get wet." Logan whined

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He didnt know what that means in human terms.

"Alright fine, just dont rip off my arm."

We took our shoes off, walked around for a bit before stepping into the shallow part of the ocean.

Logan stood there just feeling the blue liquid while looking at me. His eyes were sparkling. Just then his highlights changed from the blue they were before to a light mixture of yellow and pink. He stepped closer to me. I was watching him closely when he stopped, his eyes grew as he looked over my shoulders. Then his highlights turned white.

I turned around to see who he was looking at. There in front of us was a tall man, with a beard, sunglasses, who was wearing all black. He took one step forward, Logan took one back. One forward. One back.

"Don't be like that Logan. You'll make this harder than it needs to be." the man smirked. "I can take you with me and we do what we have to and that will be that." he began before taking out a net gun of some sort out of his jacket and aimed it at Logan, "Or I can take you there and hurt your boyfriend here."

Boyfriend? What? I'm not Logan's boyfriend. I'll admit that I like him in a non friendly way but I wouldn't tell Logan that. All he knows is that we're friends not boyfriends.

I pulled Logan closer to me so I can whisper something to him. It didn't take him long to act on what I told him.

"Run, run as fast as you can all the way to this address. I'll meet you there in two hours. Now GO!"

Logan took off running. Not looking back behind him. The man in black started to run after him, but I grabbed him by the collar and whipped him back in front of me.

"Let go of me, child!" he barked at me.

I held a calm face as he struggled against me. "I will right after I ask you a few questions."

He stopped struggling enough to nod his head a bit.

I smiled. Great that we understand each other. I of course cant hurt this big guy, but since he already agreed that made everything easier for me.

The sooner I get my answers the sooner he could leave, simple as that.

* * *

**HOW ABOUT THAT FOR A CLIFFY? OH AND ABOUT THE THIRD POV IT WAS JUST THE GUY WHO WAS WATCHING THEM THE GREAT THING ABOUT THAT IS WE GET A LITTLE INSIGHT ON THESE EVIL PEOPLE. POINTS FOR CARLOS FOR STEPPING IN AND HELPING LOGAN LIKE THAT RIGHT?**

**ANYWHO I HOPE THIS SATISFIES TWO CHAPTERS BACK TO BACK. AND SINCE ILL BE FRESHMAN ON MONDAY I'D FIGURE IT WOULD MAKE SENSE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE THEN, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT IT WAS ACTUALLY ALREADY WRITTEN SO THAT'S GOOD SO EXPECT GREATNESS FROM THIS STORY  
**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER LOVELY CHAPTER :) AND I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY NOW; DUE TO THE FACT I'M BACK IN SCHOOL NOW IT WILL BE A BIT DIFFICULT TO KEEP UP WITH THIS #I KNOW RIGHT SCHOOL FRIGGIN SUCKS# BUT I CAN SAY THIS I WILL TRY MY ABSOLUTE HARDEST TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING. ALSO I WILL NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP BY POSTING AN APOLOGY CHAPTER UNLESS THE REAL DEAL IS INCLUDED.**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR ISSUES **

ANY WHO ENJOY THE **CHAPTER**.

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

After me and Carlos sat in his house for what seemed liked forever, he invited to take me out for the day. And I had tons of fun.

We went to the boardwalk. I was enjoying myself when Carlos taught me how to shoot a basketball and eat this long piece if meat on a bun, I think it was called a hotdog.

Going from ride to ride and game to game, I thought we should start winding down. I had to basically drag Carlos down to the beach.

We were splashing each other. I never actually noticed how handsome Carlos was until the water and sun bounced off of him perfectly, as he ran through the sand. Now that I think about it I even fond him...Attractive.

It didn't shock me when Carlos hadn't asked me about my semi showing wrist fins. Like they aren't jutting out like the normally do. Just little splotches of green and blue along the sides of my wrists.

As we continued to play around , we started to slowly gravitate to one another. I knew what this was another starring contest. I seriously had this urge to just jump in his arms and kiss him, however something or rather some stopped me.

Am I seeing this right? A man with a beard, sunglasses and dressed in black. Even though I couldn't directly see into his eyes, I knew behind the tinted glass he held the look of a hunter. Which was what he was a hunter. And I'm the hunted.

He knew me and I knew him. Agent Evens, an officer of **SWIM**. He was like my personal stalker in short terms. His only purpose was to catch me so he could get paid and I could get drug underground to be experimented upon.

He stepped closer to me and I took a step back. One forward. One back.

Carlos caught on to this fairly quickly, when he pulled me closer to his chest and whisper something in my ear. If I wasn't terrified right now, I would be so turned on by the close contact.

"Run, run as fast as you can to this address.I'll meet you there in two hours. Now GO!"

I felt him slip a piece of paper into my hands. I looked at for a second before sprinting off, not sparing a glance behind me.

The address that Carlos gave me, took me passed his house, beyond a little cliff. I didn't really know where I was going but I felt a certain presence that told me otherwise.

Before long, I was standing in front a big green house. It looked like Carlos' except his house is blue. Lucky for me the door was unlocked and I let myself in.

I walk into what I think is the living room, where I found my friend Kendall sucking faces with some other guy. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I sat down in front of the couch Indian style in front of the TV.

I knew they were done when I heard the popping sound.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Kendall shrieked.

I turned to him with an amused smile. "I was wondering whether or not you guys were gonna swallow each other. I highly recommend that if you guys are going to suck face you should lock the door and do it some where less open. Way to find someone you like Kendall. Congratulations. "

Kendall just had his mouth open trying to find the words to respond but failing, only to have a shade of scarlet go across his face.

The guy sitting next to him just looked at me with a confused face. "Who are you?"

"James, this is Logan he's my best friend. Logan this is James my boyfriend." Kendal answered.

I nodded at James. "I see that."

"What are yo doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you, however seeing that my situation is more prominent than yours, what does it matter why I am here, just know that I am." I responded.

I think my choice of words broke James. He wore a frown on his face.

Kendall rolled his eyes at me and sighed saying, "In other words you're in danger and your'e still trying to figure out what you wanna do."

James looked at him with wide eyes. "You managed to figure that out with thin the worded sentences?"

"Once you hang out with this guy long enough you'll he able to decode his sentences too." Kendall laughed at James' expression.

"Anyways, Kendall I thought I was in some deep water a few days ago but this is worse." I stated.

Kendal sat up in his spot on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"I was out and little did I know I was being followed."

"Are you talking about you know who?"

"Yes, he found me when I was with a friend. He was gonna follow me here when my friend stopped him."

"God, he just never quits does he? Agent Evens need a better way to waste his time. I think the **SWIM** program is a waste of money."

I nodded. "That's so true on so many levels."

"What are you talking about?" James butt in.

Me and Kendall shared a look. "The Sea Water Investment team for Mythical creatures. You know the waste of money the government came up with to catch mythical creatures. Kendall hasn't told you about-"

"Anyways, what's your plan of action here Logan?" Kendall interrupted.

I gave him a confused look. "The same thing I've been doing; hiding and hiding and hiding."

"I'm so lost right now. But the only thing I can't stop thinking about is why you're in my house of all places."

"I-I was sent here." I said looking away from James.

"By who?"

"C-Carlos."

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

Once Logan was out of sight, I turned my attention the man in front of me.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked at me. "That's non of your concern. But for business purposes my name is Agent Evens."

"Who do you work for?"

"The Sea Water Investment team for Mythical creatures. Otherwise known as **SWIM**."

"Sound like a waste of money." I half laughed.

"It's not. I've been working there since the before time. It is a good program."

"Really? What all have you catched then?"

"Like that even matters. "

"What do you want with Logan?"

He didn't answer.

"What do you want with Logan?" I asked more forcefully

"Look kid, I just follow orders. I can't tell you what the boss wants, because I don't know. But I can tell you that you will be getting more friendly messages from me." Agent Evens smiled.

"You sent those?"

"Uh huh. Did you like them? I made sure to put all of my feelings into it."

I felt myself frown deeply at this. "You're twisted."

"Thank you. Now if you please let me go, I have to get back to HQ."

I sighed and let him walk away. Once he was out of sight, I though about what he said. So he works for a program, under his boss and has no idea what said boss wants with Logan. I'll have to deal with that later, right now I should go and find Logan.

That shouldn't be hard, the address leads the way to James' house which wasn't that far from mine.

I walk up to the light green house and grabbed the key that rested underneath the mat to unlock the door. I walk inside and I see James, Logan ,and some other guy sitting on the floor putting together this huge 1000 piece puzzle.

"I see you got here safely Logie." I said as I walked over to them.

Logan looked up and he saw me. "Carlos!" he threw himself on me in a hug. "You're ok."

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Logan gave me a small smile. "Because Agent Evens is twisted 95% of the time."

"Oh really? Then I'll have to watch out for him then."

"Oh hey Carlos, how have you been?" James pipes.

"Been better... So uh who's your friend?"

"This is Kendall my boyfriend. And Logan and I already met. You know since he just showed up out of no where at my house." James said matter of factly.

I mentally slapped myself. "I know I know, my bad. Sorry James I'll text next time or something. It's not like he was a complete stranger, your boyfriend knew him."

James held a thoughtful look. "Yeah ok fine. Just tell me next time if you're planning on sending him over."

I nodded. We continued to work at the puzzle for another thirty minutes, when we decided to watch a few movies, play video games(more like Logan just watching and cheering on who was winning at the second), and other games.

Like right now, we were playing Twister, and I lost my footing. I was tangled up with Logan so when I fell, he fell too. I was on the floor face down with Logan sitting on my back. I didn't get up because I was lazy and two, I really liked the closeness...

I look outside to see that it's getting dark. I had to get going or else my dad would not be happy. My phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Logan, can you hand me my phone please?"

I felt hands lightly slapping my butt. Once he found my left back pocket where my phone was located, Logan pushed and squeezed against the pocket to push my phone up.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it." I said taking my phone from him.

_'Carlos, got call out to an owners meeting won't be back til morning'_

Great. Got the house to myself for the night. Sitting up slowly, I grabbed Logan so he was ridding piggy back on my back.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, Imma take Logan on home."

"Aww do you have to leave?" James pouted.

"Yes."

"That's ok, we'll see you guys later." Kendal puts an arm around James' shoulder. "We'll he fine all by our selfs."

James gave Kendall a dirty look, but shrugged nonetheless and walked up front with me to open the door.

By the time we got home it was about eleven and I was tired. I could tell Logan was too. He kept falling asleep on me. So I had to get him talking or else it would be harder to carry him.

I learned that he's an only child and a total mama's boy. I know more about his color coded highlights. That sometime the colors mix like they did earlier today. He told me he's from the underwater city of LaMerra and so was Kendall. I thought it was pretty cool how there's a whole world full of people like Logan.

It's a good thing that Logan was able to stay awake long enough for me to unlock my door and get inside, he made a B line upstairs to my room.

I couldn't help but but smile at him as he took a nose dive into my bed. He looked so perfect underneath the moon light.

I took off my shirt and shorts and joined him in bed, the both of us drifting to dream land.

* * *

There were cameras everywhere. Each making a beeping sound to show that it was there. They zoomed in and zoomed out at the slightest sound. The red blinking lights showed that they were recording. With those recordings, the people inside the building were able to see what there is to see.

The building was tall, at least twenty five stories high or so. The company name was big, spelled out in bright green .

On the top floor, there he sat, facing the windows looking out into downtown. He sat in his chair holding nothing but a black pipe in is his lips and a look that read nothing but business.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter" he said gruffly.

The door opened and other came in.

"Report."

"Sir, we have a problem." the other began slowly.

"What kind of 'problem'?"

"Our target has a protector."

"What?"

"Case Power Omitey. He has a protector now."

"And this is a problem how?"

"He'll keep us from our prize sir-"

"Stop talking. You're not making any sense right now. Nothing can hold us back Evens. Nothing. It's not possible."

"But sir-"

"Quite sounding stupid and get me some results or I'll have your job taken away. All you have to do is exterminate this protector guy and we'll have out target ok? You have all of your team and weapons and the two grand at your disposal."

"Y-yes sir."

"Glad we understand each other. Now get out."

Agent Evens left the room without another word. He had plans to get rid if Carlos he just wasn't sure how yet. The boss was right he can do so, he had plenty of resources, it was just the matter of doing it and doing it well.

* * *

**TA-DA! :D #CRICKETS SOUND# TOUGH CROWD BUT YEAH THERE IT IS CHAPTER TEN SO UH YOU GUYS SHOULD DO ME A FAVOR AND LIKE RECOMMEND THIS I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE VIEWS AND THE LIKE PLEASE :)**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**GOOD NEWS PEOPLE I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO SHARE WITH YOU ALSO I WAS WONDERING WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD I SHOULD POST A NEW STORY BECAUSE I HAVE THIS COOL NEW IDEA BUT I'M CONCERNED THAT I'LL FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY (NOT THAT I WILL ) BUT IT JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I MEAN I COULD IF I WANTED TO THIS STORY RIGHT HERE IS FAR ENOUGH FOR ME TO START A WHOLE NEW ONE RIGHT? ITS JUST UGGHH SO CONFUSING WHAT SHOULD I DO? :(**

**ANY WHO ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**AGENT EVENS POV**

I left Mr Connie's office with my head low. I knew that he was a little pushy but, making me feel stupid? That's just wrong.

I had a full ten person team, weapons and the two grand. But what was I supposed to do with that? I'm not good at making plans. Just give me a gun and let me shoot kind of guy.

I walk out the building and around the side to the back. The HQ was a pretty skyscraper, however it's not as pretty and the Agent Planning Room.

I had to meet one of my team members tonight, if we were going to exterminate a certain someone.

I walked up to the shack like door and typed in my pin number, the doors hissed letting me in.

The first thing I see is a giant screen across the wall split in three sections;a map of the world , a list of all of our targets, and on a single section has the main target for this division, Logan Mitchell.

He has this power, undeveloped power that we need to correct the sick twisted world that we live in. The power to stop time and mind control. Most of his kind had some type of power, from talking to animals, camouflage, electric fins, fast swimming and the like.

With this we can create a new world in our company's image. Full of slaves and hunters and fruit cocktails.

When we first discovered Logan and his power was five years ago when he was sixteen. Of course he didn't know we existed back then, but ever since then we got a little careless so to speak.

We have been tracking him for years and we have a whole data base on him. Logan is smart, so he knows how to hide properly and not get caught for a full thirty seconds. Or how to mess with our anchor so we can't reel it up.

We were currently in the process of how to actually catch Logan for more than a week, so he can do what we need him to do and possibly kill him afterwards. I know that's a little wrong but what use is someone who already did what they were supposed to do?

We honed in on Logan's current location. 4563 First Lake Drive. That was his friend Carlos' house. We have cameras in the house and around it.

"Pull up number 8." I said to a co worker.

"Number 8 pulled."

It was after midnight so we expected the two to be asleep. We were half right.

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

I couldn't stay asleep. I mean after I got my standard four hours worth, I found myself walking around Carlos' house. Carlos was still upstairs granted he slept like a log. I could jump up and down on the bed and he would not move an inch.

I was now down stairs, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I was looking out through the backyard window. It was still pretty dark outside but I knew what I was looking at. A bunch of trees. But they were pretty trees nonetheless.

I look at my hands which were now, choking the fragile glass in my hand. I put it down on the counter just incase I was gonna break it.

Then I look to my feet. I haven't seen these things in over five years. I was surprised I remembered how to stand and walk and run properly. But even with that, I still miss my tail.

I felt like crying at the thought of my missing tail. Until I fix myself emotionally I won't be able to get it back, thanks dad I really appreciate that.

I step outside into the backyard, letting the cool night air blow against me. I didn't stay there long as I found myself at the beach just standing in the water.

I felt lonely. I mean I know I have Carlos but I need someone else right now. And I knew exactly who I wanted to be by my side right now.

I smiled as I lifted my hand and concentrated as a light blue orb surfaced from my hands. I threw over hand into the water and a few seconds later a sea turtle came onshore.

"Hey Keysmi." I rubbed his shell. "Missed me?"

He all but head butted me in the leg. I giggled. "I missed you too buddy. How have you been?"

He nipped at my shorts and pulling on them dragging me to the left a bit. I saw a huge rock off to the side and he went behind it and pulled out a beautiful shell.

It was a round white with little hints of blue and had little sprinkles of glitter. In the center was this carved out letter 'L' and he held it up to me.

"Aww Keys did you make this for me?" I took it from his mouth.

He nodded and motioned down to neck where his collar was. Apart from his name on the star shaped tag, there was a smaller shell next to it that looked the same as the one I was holding in my hand.

I smiled at him. My turtle was smart, able to carve out letters with his mouth. He was able to solve simple problems that I sometimes couldn't. He's my best friend and he's magical. Once a year he could grant one wish on one person who deserved it. A handsome turtle he is too.

"I love it, it's very pretty. We have matching shells, very creative thank you Keysmi." I patted his head.

I sat down on the rock looking out into water, the sun was starting to rise. I was broken out of my daze when Keysmi started to bite my toes.

"Keys, stop it that hurts." I said shooing his mouth away while giggling.

He did eventually stop, like five minutes later. I loved seeing my pet, and he likes seeing me. Problem is I'm a human now and I can't see him as much anymore. I can't swim into the depths with him because my lungs can no longer handle that kind of pressure.

Together we sat there just watching the sun rise. I petted his shell as he laid against me. He was awfully quiet and I was starting to worry. I looked up and he was no where in sight.

"Keysmi? " I called standing up.

"Keysmi! Where are you?" I heard a noise behind me.

"Keysmi-"

I gasped when I turned around this by far was not a turtle.

* * *

**AGENT EVENS POV**

"Keysmi-" he said turning around to face me.

"Hello Logan." I smirked walking up to him.

He didn't respond.

"No hello? That's a little rude. But whatever. I see you lost your pet turtle. I would be happy to tell you where he went but you owe me information.

"No I don't"

"Of course you do."

"No I don't."

"You need to tell me something. Just answer this simple question and I'll let you go. It's not your turn to stand in the spotlight." I started to circle around him.

"Depends on the question. I don't have to answer if I don't want too."

"That's fine. Just listen. If you had to choose between the one person you love and your powers which would it be?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I don't have a person that I love like that. My powers are uncontrollable. So the answer is neither." he frowned.

"Ok let me rephrase it. Would you use your powers if you needed to, you know to help your boyfriend?"

He gaped at me. "What are you talking about? I can't use my powers even if I wanted too. And Carlos is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

"Right, and denile is just a river in Egypt. We know you like him Logan, it's written all over your face. When ever I ask about him you get all blushy and what not."

"I-I do not." his face turned red. "Was this all you came for? To ask me stupid questions?"

"Not entirely. I needed to distract you while my team broadens the intel on Carlos. You've been a great player. I'm sure you would like your pet back now?"

He looked at me for a second, before nodding pathetically.

I whistled over and two of members came over holding a struggling turtle.

Logan had watery eyes. The two people let the turtle go and it practically ran to Logan.

Logan picked the turtle up. Cradling it. I would say that the sight in front of me was adorable, but I'm a little evil so I couldn't care less.

"Wait a sec." Logan started. "What did your team do to Carlos?"

I smiled. "I think you should go to him to find out. I mean it's not like we did any illegal experiments or anything like that on him. So he should still be the way we found him. I know he's awake now, he'll be so happy to see you. I'll be back for you later Logan."

"Why not just do what you're planning to do to me now?"

"Because that wouldn't match right. There's no point in planning something if you're not going to follow it. But I assure you, you'll be in for a surprise. I can't wait to show the boss what's gonna happen to you." I turned to my team.

"We should get back to HQ and add this to the data banks. Have a nice day Logan." I left him there with his eyes slightly wide.

That had to be one of funniest expressions I've received from Logan in a while.

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

That man is crazy. You could smell it on him. But I will give him points for trying. All he wants is to impress his boss who really doesn't give two nothings about him.

I hate being in the dark. I'm the one who's being chased more like being watched, but what could that have to do with Carlos? It's like he thinks in order to get to me, he has to get to Carlos. Wait a second, that's proberly what he's planning anyways.

Then another thought accured to me, what exactly did Agent Evens do to Carlos?

I held Keysmi tighter as I started to slightly run back to Carlos' house.

I came in the way I left, through the back door. I set the turtle down when I noticed the some of the lights downstairs were on.

I looked around the living room, some if the furniture was torn stuffing laid all over the floor. I noticed how some of glassware in the kitchen was shattered on the floor.

I walked upstairs, some of the lights were on too. I walked around a bit slowly taking in all that I saw.

Broken picture frames, lamps, and I found a door knob on the floor. As I walked towards Carlos' room, I stepped in something.

Blood. There's blood in the carpets. I saw that Carlos' door was opened and I heard a whimper like noise coming from inside.

"Carlos!" I cried running in the room.

I found Carlos tucked away in the corner. He was cradling his arm. I basically slid over to him. Pulling gently at his arm so I could get a better look at it.

"L-Logan." he whispered.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't know they would come for you."

"It was scary Logan." he looked me in the face. "I was sleeping when they broke inside. Then I was yanked up and dragged to the kitchen where they used one my dad's fish knifes and... 'collected DNA' afterwards they trashed the rest of the house and tossed me in the corner." Carlos was crying right now.

I felt so bad, if I had known they were coming I would've stayed with him. Not that I could do much against them but still.

I held Carlos againts me as he tucked his head under my chin. I realized that he was still bleeding. Pretty badly too. I don't want to leave him to find the first aid kit and I don't have time to take him to a hospital. Then I remembered that Keysmi was still in the house.

I called out to him and within a few seconds he was upstairs with me and Carlos.

If there's one good trait about LaMerra sea turtles is that they're fast and good climbers.

Carlos held this look of confusion and surprise. He saw Keysmi crawl over to us and he looked hat me for an explanation.

"Keysmi cuspir." I said holding my hand out towards him.

He came to me and spit in my hand. I smiled and thanked him. I turned my attention back to Carlos who was shaking his head wildly.

"Carlos let me see your arm." I said extending my hand out to him.

"No way, there's turtle spit in your hand."

"I'm aware, I told him to spit in my hand. Now come here I need to put this on your arm before it dries."

"Why would you put that on my arm?"

I rolled my eyes at his childish actions and just put the turtle spit on his arm. With in a few seconds the bleeding stopped and he was sighing in happiness. Once I removed my hand the spit dried around the cut.

"The bleeding stopped." he gaped.

"Yes. It did."

"That's some magical spit." Carlos said smiling.

Keysmi looked at us and then crawled over to me snapping his mouth at Carlos.

Carlos put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, be nice Keysmi. Carlos is a friend of mine. Don't be mean." I said petting his head.

He went to Carlos and just looked at him.

"Logan, who's your pal?" he asked me his own eyes never leaving Keysmi's.

I laughed at the two. "That's Keysmi, my pet turtle. He's really nice. All he's doing is making sure you're safe."

"Right."

This went on for about ten minutes. I think Keysmi was just being mean. Normally this last for like two minutes.

"Alright that's enough. Get down Keys." I said reaching over to the turtle. "I'm sure Carlos won't do anything to hurt me."

"Right, I wouldn't hurt Logan." Carlos nodded.

I guess Keysmi decided to let it drop, because he started to nuzzle Carlos' leg.

I smiled at the sight. "Don't be like that, pet him."

Carlos hesitates while he reaches his hand out to pet the turtle's shell.

"I guess turtles are not so bad after all." Carlos giggles.

"Well I know LaMerra turtles aren't. Sweet as can be."

"If only normal turtles were like this."

I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. I just could not get the thought of something worse could have happened to Carlos.

"So the agents," I started slowly. "All they did was take a blood sample from you and trash the house right?"

Carlos looked at me funny. "Uh yeah that's all they did. Why?"

"And they didn't ask you about me?"

"No. They kept asking me if I knew who you really were and I didn't answer that because I couldn't."

"I see." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Logan..."

I felt it coming. The tears. "I am so sorry you got involved in this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you hadn't have met me, you would still be safe and **SWIM** would not be chasing you all over the globe to get to me,and they wouldn't be breaking into your house and-"

My emotional rant was interrupted by another pair of lips against mine. My eyes were still opened wide once he pulled away.

Carlos gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry for kissing you out of no where but, it was the only way to get you to stop talking."

I felt myself blush as he said this. "S-sorry. I just can't help but think this is my fault."

"Well it's not Logan. None of this is your fault."

"I know but still. I feel like it is. Every time I meet someone they some how get roped into this. The last thing I want is for you to get killed by those psychopaths. That would hurt me so bad. I really like you Carlos... I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Logan. Let's not think about the what ifs. I know those people would've done worse to me, but they didn't. And that in itself is one of the best things that happened to me. I really like you too Logan, and if I have to go through this to keep you somewhat safe then I'll do it."he smiled at me.

I was still crying. "But you can't promise me that **SWIM** won't hurt you anymore."

"You're right I have no control over what those people do to us." he nodded his head then stood up and walked over to his dresser. I watched him go through it. He came back with a long black box.

"But I can control how we can keep each other safe for as long as we can." he walked behind me. I felt a cool chain wrap around my neck. I look down and saw a blue crescent moon, in the middle of it was a black 'C'and on the bottom end held a little silver fish.

"Carlos what's this?" I asked slowly.

"It was a gift I was going to give to my girlfriend like two yeas ago, but then I realized that girls and I don't mix and kept them ever since."

"And your old girlfriend's name started with an L?" I asked pointing to his.

"Yep, Lisa but she was a whore so I dumped her. Look yours matches except instead of an L it's a C." Carlos squeaked.

I smiled and fingered mine. "And these are for?"

Carlos bit his lip a bit before saying, "Just because. You know if you get scared and I'm not physically there."

"That's so cute I love it Carlos, I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome Logie." he pulled me into a hug and I returned it. Then I saw Keysmi looking at us.

"Come here Keysmi, you can get some hugs too." I smiled picking him up and putting him between us.

"I can't tell you what the future holds Logan, but I can tell you that I like right now just fine."

* * *

**AWWW CARGAN MOMENT ISNT THAT NICE? :) GOTTA LOVE LOGANS PET TURTLE KEYSMI (KEYS-MI) WITH HIS HEALING SPIT BUT YEAH THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE SO FAR. UMM I DO BELIEVE THAT IT'S TIME FOR A LITTLE KAMES SO THAT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SOUNDS GOOD YEA? OH BTW IN CASE IF ANYONE WAS WONDERING _CUSPIR _IS SPIT IN PORTUGUESE  
**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY HO NEW CHAPTER LETS DO IT**

* * *

**JAMES POV**

After Kendall told me what happened with Carlos via through Logan I was starting to worry about him. Of course I knew he could handle himself but there was the off chance sometimes.

Me and Kendall are at my house watching TV, when Kendall started to hit my shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Kendall?" I slightly giggled.

"I'm bored Jamie."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can we get out of the house?"

"Out where exactly?"

"Let's go visit Carlos and Logan."

"Maybe later, I just want to sit here with you."

"But we're always sitting doing nothing. My butt is getting numb. It's just gonna be a quick visit. Then we can go and do something fun."

I looked up at Kendall who at the moment had the puppy eyes. I sighed patting his head I stood up from my positon on the floor. "Fine whatever but you have to carry me."

"Alright. But on the way back you're walking on your two feet."

"Yes of course why not?" I said waving off the statement and hopping into Kendall's waiting arms.

After then ten minute walk to Carlos' house, Kendall promptly dropped me on the ground, and I went behind one of the bushes to retrieve one of the eight spare keys that were hidden around the front yard.

I unlocked the door and was greeted by a boxer wearing Logan and a...turtle? A turtle was nipping at Logan's toes at which he was laughing at.

Then Kendall gave a fan girl squeal. "Keysmi! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever." Kendall went over to the turtle amd picked it up. The creature licked Kendall's face.

Logan heard Kendall and he turned to wave at us. "I see Keysmi found you." he was smiling as he came over to where we were standing.

"He has. I missed the little guy so much."

"I see he's missed you too." Logan looked away from Kendall. "Hey James."

I shifted a bit in my posture. "Hey...Logan."

"Listen Loges, if there's there anything you need from me that doesn't include invading my special personal space just ask ok?"

"Sure, ok. I see you guys are here for a check up."

How did he know that?

"Yea, just came to see how you and Carlos are doing."

"Oh ok, well as far as I know we're fine."

"Speaking of Carlos, where is he?" I piped noting the bubbly teen wasn't down stairs with us.

"He's upstairs, said something about finding a book." Logan gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled then turned to go upstairs leaving Logan and Kendall to play with Keysmi.

Once I was upstairs I heard Carlos shuffling about, his door was open and I saw his shadow against the outside wall.

I knocked on the door frame. "Hey Carlos."

Carlos was currently on his stomach on the floor, with his arm underneath his bead. He gave me a quick glance. "Hey...James." he said voiced strained.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to reach something."

I looked at him with a confused face. "Why don't you just move the bed?"

Carlos ceased his movements. "Duh, how could I not think of that? Yeah, come and help me." Carlos said standing up.

I climbed over the bed to the other side and positioned my hands so I was pulling on one side and Carlos was pushing the other. After a few seconds we were able to move it.

In the space where the bed was, I saw all kinds of stuff.

Carlos' cheeks were a little scarlet. "I know it's messy."

I smiled a little at him. "Of course you do."

In the upper right hand corner there was a worn out yellow book with the initials 'CG'.

"Found it!" Carlos cheered.

"A scrap book?"

"Uh-huh. My dad called earlier. He said to wanted to see it when he gets home today."

"Carlos, doesn't it concern you that your dad's always gone on 'meetings'?"

"You mean when he's not here?"

"Yea."

"I guess not. I mean I think it should but it doesn't."

"And if he doesn't come back?"

"He would. No matter what my dad always comes back. He'll be here, he said so."

I sighed as I helped Carlos move the bed back to it's original spot. I knew I couldn't argue with Carlos about his dad. It's not fair. But I knew better than he did. As far as I'm concerned, Mr Garcia would never have so many meetings back to back at one time.

I turned to leave when Carlos asked, "He will come back...right?"

I went to pat his back. "He will buddy, he has too."

"James!"

I heard Logan call from downstairs. I went back downstairs and saw Kendall on top of Logan tickling him.

Logan was trying to get the blonde of him but was failing.

"Get...your b-boyfriend...off of me!" Logan cried between laughs.

I was a little shocked at the sight, not even sure if I should do anything to stop it.

I walked over to Kendall anyways, gently pulled him away from Logan, and turned his head towards mine so we could share a simple kiss.

At that point Logan crawled away from us both and got back on the couch where Keysmi was.

I pulled away from the kiss before it actually started and Logan gave me a grateful look.

I nodded at him. Kendall gave me a little pout when I pulled back from the kiss. Kendall turned to face Logan

"Alright, it seems that things are alright over here. Make sure you keep that little pest fed and tell Carlos I said hi."Kendall grabbed my hand and we turned to leave.

"Later guys." Logan called as we left.

Kendall stopped short in front of me. "Let me just make something clear. Loges and I are just friends, close as brothers even. We would never do anything like that. It would for one, ruin our friendship and two, it would be just plain weird. So there's no need to be jealous."

Jealousy? That feeling is not at the front of my concern right now. But I will admit that I did feel a little of that when we first walked into Carlos' house. I think there's something that I'm missing when it comes to Kendall and Logan. Maybe they had some kind of connection or whatever.

"Jealous? Me? I wasn't jealous, I felt out of place but I wasn't jealous. "

"Ok Jamie, if you say so."

"Whatever let's not talk about that right now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"How come I don't know much about you?"

Kendall's posture change as we walked. "Because I feel that in a new relationship, you get to know the person you're with over time. What's the point in telling you very personal stuff if you're going to reject it and then me?"

"I would not reject you. Even over some personal thing that you might tell me. I just feel like I'm left in the dark about you. Like there's something I should know about you."

"James, I assure you if there's something that important, I'd tell you at the right time, ok?"

I huffed a bit. "Fine."

"Now onto the fun part." Kendall stated with a voice that held a little mischief.

I looked at him with a little frown. "And it being?"

"I'm bored so there's no better place to go to besides the boardwalk."

I gave a light chuckle. "Right, ok fine we can do that."

We haven't even been the entertaining piece of wood for five seconds, when these two really buff guys grabbed Kendall.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

I was about to run to help him, but I was tackled to the ground. My hands were tied and a blind fold was placed on my eyes. We were roughly tossed into what would a van. I heard Kendall's muffled cries of anger and the screeching tires.

* * *

We were waiting for them in silence trying to figure out what we wanted to do. He stood in front of me, a little timid as I was intimidating.

"Yous got a plan?" I asked.

"...Yes sir, I do but what if he doesn't corporate?"

"He will if he sees his beloved behind the glass. Even then he can't leave."

"But Mr Connie-"

"Look here Tyler," I interrupted. "You are one of the best interrogators for this division. I know you'll ask the right questions. So stop being all what-ify on me, you're making me nervous."

He looked up at me. "Sorry sir."

I sat back in my chair hands together. "Good so what are you doing from here?"

"Case O'Reily interrogation is now underway." he said nodding his head and leaving.

I trusted the kid. He was a little a timid and under spoken when it came from giving and getting orders, but he can do his job perfectly.

Even if he did slip up, he manages to get back on track. So on the bad chance he screws this up, which he shouldn't then I gots a back up.

* * *

**JAMES POV**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by nothing but darkness. I knew the blind fold was off because my face didn't feel restricted. I tried moving my legs and I hit against, no doubtfully a chair.

Then I heard two voices. One being an angry Kendall's and other calm voice from someone else.

"What do you dick heads want? I though you said you would leave me alone."

"We have given you a three year break, but now we need you to answer questions for our Intel."

"Why can't you guys just look up the answers from past interrogations?"

"Kendall you know full well that answers from the nineties won't help neither of us."

"Just tell me what you want, I really doubt it's just answering stupid questions."

"Kendall I won't tell you anything until you calm down."

I heard Kendall take in an irritated breath the left it out.

"See isn't better?"

"Cut the garbage Tyler, let's just get this over with I have someone to find."

"It's Agent Tyler. Oh don't worry about your boyfriend we got that part covered."

"What do you mean?"

The other didn't answer and suddenly a bright came on. I was momentarily blinded by the light. I looked into the glass wall and I say Kendall and some other guy with sunglasses on. Whenever he spoke there was this Latin sounding accent that came with each word. Wait a minute an accent?

Kendall turned to put his hands on the glass as he look into my eyes.

* * *

**KENDALL POV**

"You see Kendall, we are well aware of your stubbornness based on past questionings. But this time we added a little incentive." he nodded his head in my direction.

I saw James, tied up to a metal chair. He was wearing nothing but a orange pair of shorts. A look of fear clearly on his face.

Then I look at Agent Tyler. "What the hell is this?"

"An interrogation done the right way." he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why is James involved in this?"

"It's your fault really. Once you two started dating _you_ have dragged him into this. So he gets to participate too."

"And if I choose not?"

"Activate the 120." he said looking over to the the people in white coats behind James. There was a panel of buttons . Six of them were colored from red to purple. Each had a a number in the center. The coat people gave Agent Evens a thumbs up.

"If you don't James get shocked. The more you resist the worse the shock. It could get to point of him being knocked out because of the many shocks he could get. I for one don't want it to get that bad."

I looked at Agent Tyler then to James. He had an expression that I could just not look at. I glared at the sun glass wearing man, who simply smirking at me. With one last small glance at James I nodded at Agent Tyler, telling him I would answer his questions.

He looked at James with that smirk. "Alright then first question."

* * *

**OK SO MAYBE I LIED JUST A BIT. THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT KAMES JUST NOT ALL M RATED AS MOST WOULD WANT IT TO BE JUST UNDERSTAND THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A BIT IMPORTANT, WE'll GET TO KNOW ABOUT MORE KENDALL AND HIS CONNECTIONS TO WHERE HE CAME AND WHAT HE HAS TO DO WITH THE EVIL PEOPLE KNOWN AS SWIM OH AND BTW FOR THOSE WHO DIDNT KNOW WHO THE POV WAS IT WAS MR CONNIE'S, THE CFO OF THE OPERATION **

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D SERIOUSLY PEOPLE I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**INTERROGATION TIME!**

I saw James looking at me with a terrified look. I had to shake my head at him because I didn't want anything to upset him anymore than he already was.

"As you can plainly see," Agent Evens said circling around me. "He can't move that much,and is very terrified. But I assure you nothing will happen as long as you cooperate."

"Why must you do this to me?"

"If I can do it to Logan then I sure as hell can do it to you."

"I thought that was what Evens was for?"

"Not when he's busy kissing the boss' butt every second." Agent Tyler rolled his eyes behind his shades. "But nonetheless unlike him I actually do my job. And that's besides the point. I understand from our sources that you left your home world a few years ago."

"I did."

"The reason being?"

I sat on the floor with my head in my hands. "I left because I didn't feel right living there. People treated me differently even though I was the same as them."

"Treated you differently how so?"

"Leaving death threats in my mail box, making me feel unwanted at school or at parties, you know the like."

"I see,and since then have you been living in the other way?"

"Duh. You can look at me right now and tell."

"Have you been in your other form lately?"

My other form? I'm not normally in my 'other form',only when I have to be.

"No. I haven't. It's too risky having to look like that when there's **SWIM** boats everywhere."

"You do know I expect to see your tail and fins right?"

"As if,that's not happening."

"That's fine. You can continue to think that." Agent Tyler shrugged. "How is you mental state?"

"I'm 200% it's fine."

"Physical state?"

"Fine."

"Emotional state?"

He had me there. The emotional part of my life is a little crazy now that James and I are together.

"...Fine?"

The other smirked. "You hesitate. Why?"

"Non of your concern." I said flatly.

"Oh come now Kendall, we're friends here. You can tell me."

I kept my mouth closed.

"Alright fine." he motioned over to the guys wearing coats. They simply push the grey button. And all I heard for the next five seconds was a painful scream. Then it stopped.

"Now let's try this again. You hesitated when you answered my question and then I asked you why."

I sighed running a hand through my hair. The love part of my life was complicated. I would never tell James this but, I was currently in a one sided love triangle. Of course I loved James a lot, however I still have some feelings for Logan and those feelings are one sided on my part. And I obviously know that Logan doesn't see me that way, to him we're just close friends.

"It's complicated. My feelings tend to confuse me most of the time."

"This boy," Agent Tyler point to James through the glass window. "Are you sure about him? Or is this one of those flings you tend to have?"

"I think I know how I feel about my boyfriend." I crossed my arms defensively.

"Right I'll keep that in mind for when it's James' turn." he turned to face me. "How is your mother?"

I felt my face pale. My mom? What would he know about my mom. What does she have to do with this?

"My mom?" he nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned she's fine." my mom has been sick on and off for awhile,and even then she would have a smile on her face. If hadn't left on my own, my family would have moved to the surface world.

"I see... How unfortunate. Moving on."

"Wait, do you know something about her?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, it goes against my contract. Now I'm going to need you to tell me the point of location for your former home."

"That classified information. If you're not a citizen you shouldn't know."

"Kendall. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I won't tell you that. If my kind found out they would make sure I won't be able to turn my legs into a tail."

The sunglass clad man just simply shrugged, as James was shocked again and again. That makes three shocks.

"That's odd coming from you. From my understanding you turned on you own kind by dating that." he motioned to James.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have James then screw my own kind."

"Now let's be not hypocritical. Just answer this and the question after that and you'll be free to go."

I frowned. "Then let me skip this one and answer the next."

"Alright fine. How's your power training?"

I sat up wide eyed. What didn't these agents know about me?

"Been on a stand still for awhile now. I haven't had the time to do so. If I could I be practicing every day but I can't."

"That's understandable. You don't have time to better control your powers because you're too busy trying to keep your boyfriend in the dark about your true self."

"I'm sure I'll tell him about that side soon enough."

Agent Tyler looked at me. Even though he's wearing sunglasses, I could see the evil hint that his eyes held.

"How about now?"

I gaped at him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean if you care about him then you should be able to tell him about your true self, yes?"

"I can't do that."

"Shows what kind if relationship you have. It's bad not having trust. Without it the relationship basically falls."

"I think James will still like me regardless if I show him my tail and fins."

"Yea let's just see about that." Agent Tyler said in his hidden accent.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can at least talk to each other. I'll give you five minutes and then you'll have to come with me." with that the man left after unlocking the metal door that separated me from James.

"Oh my god, James!" I cried before running to him.

At this moment he was untied from the chair he was sitting on.

"Kendall!" he crashed into my arms, with tear track on his face. "It was terrible. T-the s-shocks. It hurt so much."

"I know and I'm sorry. You weren't suppose to know about this until later."

"Kendall." he started slowly. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a criminal?"

I gasped at him. A criminal? No I'm not a criminal, more like a bad experiment waiting to happen.

"Jamie, I'm not a criminal. I'm a lot of things but a criminal is not one of them." I nervously chuckle.

"Then what are you?" James asked flatly.

I looked down. I took a sharp breath in. "I'm not what you think I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to tell you? 'Hey James I'm a mythical creature and I'm being hunted by this agency called **SWIM**'?"

"Yes. If that was all you could tell me that I would've been fine."

"I think I'm better off showing you then telling you."

James crossed his arms. "And you plan on doing this how?"

"By changing into a pair of swim shorts and jumping into a thirty foot deep pool and you can watch from the sidelines." Agent Tyler said stepping into the room with his hands behind his back, sunglasses sparkling.

"And who might you be?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"All in good time. Come Kendall let's get you ready. James someone will come for you when he's ready."

I gave him one last look before turning to walk away with Agent Tyler. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**JAMES POV  
**

I'm so confused right now. Along with angry and disappointed. How hard could it have been to tell me the truth? Ok I would admit with that if I was in Kendall's position, I wouldn't have myself either, if that even makes sense.

Now a I feel a little bad for taking this so hard, but how else am I supposed to feel?

Whatever I can get over Kendall not telling me, but how am I supposed to respond to this Agent Tyler guy? Something about him speaks familiar. I'm sure if it's face structure or the way he speaks, with his accent. And when I look at that guy I'm reminded of Mr Garcia.

I watched as he pulled Kendall along with him out of the room. Kendall looked at me and whispered , "I'm sorry."

Sorry won't help anything right now. But I'll take it, it's better then nothing.

I sat back in the chair that held me captive a few minutes ago, back when I was getting shocked.

This was all just a little too much. All I wanted was a nice afternoon with my boyfriend. Just the two of us, together, holding hands and kissing.

But no, I'm in an underground government infested area with a bunch of weirdos. Normally I would not be bothered by this, however, I am one of the victims. Just ask my still fried brain.

"James." a woman in gray said,motioning me to follow her.

And I did. I got up from my spot in the chair, watching the steel door shut loudly behind us as we walked.

I seriously had no idea where we were going. I was scared for a second that the lady would just up and leave me.

All of the different rooms and spaces we passed was really something. Some of the rooms were made completely out of glass. Others were made out of brick.

She stopped short in front this viewing area. Behind the glass window was this giant aquarium like setting. A huge tub of water. A few minutes later, in came Kendall wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and this sad look on his face, and the sunglass wearing man.

Kendall gave me one last apologetic look before making his way up the ladder to the top of the tub.

Then the man spoke up. "I'm sure you have a ton of questions raging through your head right now. And I'm sure that I could answer them. Firstly, let me introduce myself. I am Agent Tyler, head of the study for the young man you're currently dating."

"Study?"

"Yes. He among others like him are being watched, investigated and the like by the Sea Water Investment team for Mythical creatures. Other wise known as** SWIM**. In a moment Kendall will show you what I mean by mythical creature. In the mean time might I ask you what you may or not already know about the operation?"

I scrunched my face at his words. I didn't know any more then when I first met Kendall. "This is first I'm ever hearing about this," I motioned around us, "Ever."

"That's different. It truly is. I'm sorry to hear that. But get ready to see the truth about your beloved boyfriend."  
Agent Tyler stepped aside to the left a little,his hands behind his back and a evil smile on his face.

I looked up at Kendall. He was perched at the top of the tank and then...SPLASH!

I watched as swam around for a bit before he just stopped in one spot. He looked at me as it happened.

My eyes must've been the size of plates or something because what was in front of me was just...

There Kendall was his skin in a whole new set of colors besides the some what pale I was used too.

Where his legs used to be, was this light orange like tail with other shades of orange throughout the various of places. Along the sides of his tail there were little dots of silver. There were also these, fin like things jutting out from the side, that matched his tail.

I walked up slowly to the tank and put a hand against the glass. Kendall mimicked my actions from the inside.

Without looking at the other figure I simply asked, "So you guys hunt and or capture creatures like this?"

"Yes. It is what we do. Study them by keeping some captive in one of the many HQ's we have here in the U.S. Kendall, along with his own kind are being closely monitored by our agents. And he should feel special. He and his best friend are on the top four to be looked at."

"And the other two?"

"Are just legends until proven otherwise."

"That's just...wow."

"I understand it's a lot to take in all at one time. But I assure you we won't kill him." his sunglasses glistens.

"And I should listen to you because?"

"You don't have to if you don't want too." he paused. "However I also don't suggest you do so either."

I watched as Kendall's hair floated around in the water. "You said you won't kill him right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

Agent Tyler simply shrugged before sending a signal to Kendall letting him know he can swim up to the top.

I on the other hand, had already walked out of the room to wait for him to have legs again.

* * *

**AND THATS A WRAP WITH THE KAMES IM SORRY IF THIS WASNT UP TO PAR, I HAD IT PLANNED SO DIFFERENTLY IN MY HEAD BUT THIS IS THE OUTPUT OF MY WORK :/ IDK I FEEL LIKE IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT WHATEVER WHATS DONE IS DONE :D NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE HOW THE OTHER BOYS ARE HOLDING UP BUT UNTIL THEN YOU SHOULD REVIEW FOR THIS STORY,MORE REVIEWS EQUAL HAPPY NEON**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOGAN POV**

Once Kendall and James left I sat back down on the floor rolling a ball around with Keysmi.

I thought about checking up on Carlos, but nothing said that I had too. I figured he would come down stairs when he's ready. Which really meant I had to wait.

And I don't have a problem with that. It gives me time to think about what happened yesterday.

My only intentions were to leave the house for fresh air and spend some time with my that didn't happen. Instead I ran into one of my better halves, Agent Evens. A.K.A the butt kisser when it comes to his boss.

Then to come back to see Carlos with cuts and just tossed in the corner because those people broke into his house for his DNA. It really pains me that he got involved in this.

I just don't understand. Why won't they just leave me alone? I know it's a rhetorical question, but still.

I got up from my position on the floor and went into the kitchen. To keep my nervous mind at ease I chugged at least three glasses of water. I found myself sitting on the counter when a sound caught my attention.

A sudden click was heard and I could hear the footsteps stomping on the ground. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was...

"Logan."

I tried to keep a steady breath before I answered. "H-hey ."

"You're still here."

"I-I am."

"Why?"

"Because...Carlos asked me to...stay..."

"Did he now?" I saw him step closer to me.

I nodded. I could tell I was shaking noticeably to say the least. I can't help but feel like the man would do something to me. Not that he would. If he was going to do something, I doubt he'd do so with Carlos with in the house.

The tension that was in the room could be cut with a knife. It really didn't help the situation that Keysmi decided to knock one of the lamps over.

I gaped like a fish out of water for a few seconds, before hopping off of the counter and pushing beside Mr Garcia to get to the shelled creature.

"I am so sorry." I said picking him up.

Mr Garcia looked pretty calm on the outside, but I know his eyes said otherwise.

"What is that?" he breathed

"M-my pet turtle."

"Put that outside. Now."

I all but scrambled to get to the back door to put Keysmi on the ground. I closed the door back when Mr Garcia took another step closer.

"Let me ask you something, Logan."

"S-sir?"

"Have you been outside lately?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"No reason. It doesn't really matter." he waved off the question like he never asked.

I looked him. Well if it doesn't matter then why did you ask me?

"I'll make things real simple for you Logan. I have rules for my house if you plan on staying for whatever unknown reason." he looked me dead in the face.

"One, that pest of yours stays outside. Two, I don't want you snooping around my house. Three, I want you out of my son's room by nine and you sleep on the couch. Get it?"

"Got it." I said looking down.

That how it was for the next twenty minutes. Mr Garcia kept staring me down and I just felt really uncomfortable. In my mind I wondered how long it would take for Carlos to notice that his dad was home. I hope for the sake of my everything that he comes down those stairs soon.

And thankfully my mental wish was granted as I heard a pair of feet make their way downstairs. All I saw was a flash of blue and white.

"Papi!" Carlos crashed into his father's arms.

"Hey mijo." the other returned the hug.

I just love how Mr Garcia flips his attitude around so quickly. First he goes from staring the water cells out of me to hugging Carlos. I felt a little insulted with that. So your son gets positive attention and I don't? That makes sense.

"When did you get back?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

No he's been back for at least thirty.

"I found that scrapbook you wanted."

"Ah yes. Right I'll take a look at it later."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Boring as ever. I think I even caught up on my sleep a little bit."

Carlos laughed. "Sounds like you had a decent time. You know what you should do now?"

"What's that?"

"Make me lunch." Carlos beamed.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah you know the kind you make at your restaurant for your customers."

"Oh right. Of course I can do that for you, Carlos." Mr Garcia smiled back and turned towards the kitchen.

Carlos faced me with a smile. "Can you believe it Logan, my dad's back."

I nodded my head. Ok it's not like the guy was gone for month or something he was gone for a day. "I see."

Carlos saw through me. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"O-oh yeah I am."

"Are you ok Logie?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I gave him a fake smile.

"You seem a little off."

I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I promise you Carlos, if something was wrong, I would tell you."

"Ok, if you say so." Carlos gave me a small smile before running off to join his dad in the kitchen.

I sat back down on the couch with a huff of air leaving me as I did so.

I'm not going to lie, but I really envy their father/son relationship. I wouldn't let it show but it was there. The closest I ever got with my dad were arguments and him setting me up to be caught by the other agents. One could say that with us, everyday was a 'bring your child to work day'. Believe me, I would try my very best to ignore what my dad does and try to get along with the guy. But that's a little difficult seeing as my dad works with the people who are determined to screw me over.

I heard a tapping noise just outside the back door. I look over to see Keysmi scrapping his nose against the glass. Knowing that the two other people were pre-occupied, I could get Keysmi and bring him inside unnoticed.

And that's exactly what I did. I got up from my spot on the couch and opened the door. Bending over to pick up the turtle, I carefully closed the door back so it wouldn't make a sound. I turned so I could go upstairs to Carlos' room. I didn't want to be somewhere where I was indirectly unwanted.

Once I made it up the stairs, I went into Carlos' room and gently closed the door. I made an immediate nose dive into his bed. I bounced a few times because of how hard I jumped into it. I felt fatigued the second I touch the soft mattress. I let myself sleep for a while because I felt like I deserved it.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it was. But when I looked over I saw Carlos sleeping peacefully. He had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but gently stroke his face with my own smile. I then saw Keysmi shell rising and falling as he slept on as well.

I sat up a little more before deciding that I wanted-no needed a glass of water. I got up from the bed and walked outside into the hallway. I was about to desend down the stairs when I heard a voice coming from the office around the corner.

I'm not one to snoop or eavesdrop-that's Kendall-, but I figured, just this once what's the worst that could possibly come for it? I eased closer to the door,which was open, and hid along the side of it.

"What do you mean you won't get the next set of testers until next week?"

Silence.

"I don't care what the ship agents said. I'm telling you to catch more. The more we have the better."

More of what?

"How hard can it be to catch more LaMerrans?"

More LaMerrans? They want to capture more of my kind. I thought they only try to hunt the regulars and catch and experiment on the ones who are more like me. Even with that group it was less then like thirty, which wasn't much compared to the whole population.

"Mr Connie already wants me to keep up with more than I'm supposed too. I already have Knight, why do I need to keep up with Mitchell too? He has that sorry excuse Evens to do that."

I understand that Agent Evens basically sucks at his job but that doesn't mean he doesn't try.

"Look, if it makes the boss happy then I'll take on Logan as well. Just understand I really don't plan on doing anything provided my son is so infatuated with him..."

Infatuated? Carlos likes me that much? I felt myself blush at the sound of that.

"I have a few things planned for Kendall and his boyfriend. And those are fun things to me. I know I'll have to set aside some planning time for Logan. But whatever in the end I'm happy."

Why? I'm just fine with Agent Evens. I really cannot handle another agent on my case.

"I'm a **SWIM** agent, not a miracle worker. What else am I supposed to do? I don't want to end up killing either one of them, it defeats the purpose of studying if there's no creature."

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Alright. I'll do what I do best. I gotta go." with that Mr Garcia hung up and it was silent once again.

I stayed where I was for a few more minutes. Okay I stand corrected. A lot could have happened once I listened in. That was a lot to take in. Carlos' dad a **SWIM** agent? Who would've thought that?

So it makes me wonder if he has a cover up name. He proberly does. I remember Kendall telling me about Agent Tyler and how he has a sort of hidden Latin accent. And when Mr Garcia laid the house rules to me it slipped out a bit.

If he was an agent the whole time then... He didn't go to an owners meeting yesterday, he went to a **SWIM** meeting instead. He basically lied to Carlos. Living this double life. That's why he has the restaurant, to use as a cover that way Carlos wouldn't suspect anything weird.

Why in the world would Mr Connie want to add me to Mr Garcia's list of victims? I really cannot handle that. If worse comes to worse I would rather be caught by Agent Evens and that says something. It's bad enough that Mr Garcia creeps me out to the point of me wanting to faint because he is so intimidating.

The plans he has for Kendall and I, hopefully they won't be too terrible or anything like that. But who am I kidding, eighty percent of the time that's normally the case. You can never predict what these people will do.

I slowly walk away from the door and made it to my original destination. I leaned back against the refrigerator and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I ran a shaking hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down.

I'm terrified right now. And for no real reason. Mr Garcia wouldn't do anything to drastic to me...He said so. I want this to not be true. As far as I knew, according to Carlos his dad was a nice person. But I am currently doubting it.

How am I supposed to tell Kendall about this? More over how am I going to tell Carlos?

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 DONE AND FINISHED. ANYONE NOTICED WHAT LOGAN DOES WHEN HE OVER THINKS OR WHEN HES NERVOUS? HEADS UP AS OF NOW THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE IMPORTANT!**

**BIG THINGS ARE COMING FOR ALL FOUR BOYS LET'S JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE**

**UNIL NEXT TIME**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALRIGHT HERE WE ARE CHAPTER 15 I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED :D**

**OKIE DOKE SO WHEN WE LAST CHECKED IN LOGAN OVER HEARD CARLOS' DAD TALKING ON THE PHONE ABOUT HIM, KENDALL, AND THE WHOLE SWIM OPERATION**

**WHATS A YOUNG LAMERRAN TO DO?**

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

The next morning I was hanging upside down on the couch. Sipping my hourly water from a bendy straw. The TV was on so my thoughts were slightly preoccupied.

I did not get my mandatory four hours last night,provided I was on the couch, and I over heard Mr Garcia on the phone with his colleague.

If what he said was true, then what was his agent name? How long has he been an active agent? Why would he hide this from Carlos?

I don't know the guy that much in order to judge him, but I can some how feel that he's not doing this for selfish reasons. I mean if that was the case he wouldn't even be at his house at all and lie to Carlos more then he has now. I don't even want to think about what could or would happen if and when Carlos found out this.

How do I feel now that I found out about this? What am I supposed to do now that I know? Warn Kendall? Tell Carlos? Warn Kendall I can do, but tell Carlos that his dad works for the company that treats my kind like a sick experiment, that's like friendship suicide.

I saw a shadow coming over the wall. I didn't even move an inch. I was actually smiling when he came down stairs.

"Morning Logie." Carlos came down the stairs carrying my pesty little turtle in one of the weirdest ways I have ever seen. Carlos had him in a way that he was on his side and one of his arms were sticking out and his face was twisted around too.

"Good Morning Carlos." I looked at his upside down form.

"What are you doing?" he asked setting Keysmi down and sitting next to me.

"Oh just...thinking."

"Hanging upside down helps you think?"

"Actually now that I have legs, yes it does. If I had my tail then I would be lying face down." I answered.

"I see... Hey remember how you told me that Kendall was like you?"

"About him being a LaMerran?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"...Does he have a stalker agent too?"

I didn't want to blurt out anything that would cause more questions. I thought about it before answering.

"Yeah, Agent Tyler." AKA your dad. "Some of my kind have the non pleasure of being watched by these amazing people."

"Oh." was his simple reply.

"Why ask?"

He shifted in his spot a bit. "No reason. I was just wondering."

I nodded. I didn't really have a response for that. It was silent between the two of us before Carlos decided to do something that would disrupt the silence.

"C-Carlos...S-stop it!"

"Nope. I will not."

"S-seriously Carlos! S-stop...I c-can't breathe properly!" I cried in between laughs.

"Why should I?" he asks playfully.

"B-because..." I continue to laugh as he continues to tickle me.

"Because?"

"B-because y-you haha l-love me?" I tried looking up at him through tear clouded eyes.

He actually did stop. For like a half a second to think about what I said. In the mean time I was trying to regain my breath. Still chuckling as I did.

"Yea you're right I do." he smiles as he sat back helping my sit up right.

I smile back at him. Now I'm not entirely sure as to which kind of 'love' I meant. But I know that Carlos agrees with one of them.

"And I love this little rascal too." He bent down to pat Keysmi's shell.

"But you love me more right?" I wink at him.

"There's an option?" he smiles.

I gasp at his comment. "I see how it is jerk." I lightly hit his chest.

"Just kidding Logie." he hugs me from behind.

"You better be." I said laughing.

Then I felt a sudden change in the happy atmosphere. I saw another shadow cross the wall. My eyes widen in fear and shock.

Carlos followed my gaze towards the stairwell. He dropped his hands from their spot on my stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing dad." Carlos answered slowly.

I for one did not want to be apart of another stare down in the most negative way so I did one of the most logical things I've done all morning.

"I'm going to see James and Kendall." I whispered to Carlos as I walked passed him.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec."

I whistled for Keysmi to come with me and he did. I slipped on the pair of shoes that Carlos let me borrow and left.  
Not sure what all happened after that, but I figured that is not my problem.

I'm surprised I remember how to get to James' house since I've only been there once. I walk up to the front door and ring the door and waited. About two to three minutes later I was greeted by a semi well put together James. He looked a little taken back to see me.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey James. Is Kendall with you?"

"No he's at his place why?"

"I needed to talk to him about something. But since you're here I'd like to talk to you as well."

"O-ok then uh come inside."

He lead me into his house to sit at the counter.

"So what do you want to talk about?" James said looking at me.

Where do I begin with this conversation? "You know how you're dating Kendall right?" he nodded.

"Has he told you anything out of the ordinary yet?"

"Like?"

"I don't know maybe he's a special person?"

"Oh yeah,he has."

"And how did you take it?"

"I'm still a little shocked. I guess more confused but still."

"So he told you that he's like me a LaMerran?"

He face contorted up. "He didn't exactly tell me he was one. We were kidnapped by this agency called **SWIM**. Where they tied me up and watched Kendall get interrogated. Then this guy introduced himself as Agent Tyler and then I watched Kendall jump into this pool and...he grew a tail and these wrist fin things. However he didn't tell me that you were a LaMerran."

My eyes widen a bit. "You were taken to HQ? That's odd. So technically he didn't tell you saw instead. Well you were bound to find out about it right? But as for me I'm the same way he is. Except right now I can't sprout a tail and wrist fins."

"Does Carlos know about you?"

"Um I would hope so." I lightly chuckle. "But that's not the reason why I came though. And I seriously need you to call Kendall so he can hear this to, I don't like repeating myself"

James did just that, called Kendall over saying that I needed to talk to the both of them.

And Kendall being himself, arrived a few short minutes later. "Were you speeding?" James asked after pulling him over to where I was.

"Maybe." he smirked. He turned to face me. "So what did you want to tell us?"

"And how come Carlos isn't with us?"

"Because this is about Carlos." I said looking down.

"What?" the both gasp.

I hugged my turtle closer to me. "Look, I'm not one to eaves drop, but I over heard Carlos' dad..."

They waited for my answer for all of ten seconds. "And?"

"I...think he's working for **SWIM**."

James laughed at this. "Mr Garcia working for **SWIM**?"

"Yes."

"You think this because?"

"I heard him myself. He said that he needs more LaMerrans to test on. He wants to do things to Kendall and myself to make sure he stays ahead. He even said that he was a **SWIM** agent... I also think that Kendall's agent is Carlos' dad too..."

James continues to laugh an Kendall looked at me.

"That is possible. I mean when his dad texted him about not being there yesterday. Maybe he snuck off or something."

James quieted down before going serious. "I guess so. Oh wait, I remember when we were at HQ Agent Tyler would speak and I would hear a latin accent"

"And Mr Garcia speaks the same way. But that still doesn't prove anything. Did Agent Tyler look the same as Mr Garcia does?"

James shook his head. "No everything but the eyes look the same. Whenever Agent Tyler would look me in the eyes, I would see the same intimidating look."

I sat back a little and huffed. My mind was over turning right now.

"So...we all think that Mr Garcia is Agent Tyler. But we will need more evidence in order to tell Carlos-"

"NO!" I shrieked. "We can do anything but tell Carlos. Why would we do that?"

"Logan, he has to know. Mr Garcia is his dad." Kendall said slowly.

"But why? He wouldn't believe us. He would get offended and not listen to what we have to say."

"Logan. It will be fine. If you want all three of us can tell him. That way he won't hate you so much." James added.

"The idea is to make sure he won't hate me at all." I said covering my face with my hands.

"Logan-"

"What am I going to tell him? 'Hey Carlos the reason why your dad keeps leaving to go to 'meetings' is because he works for the horrible people who hunts my kind'? He would not buy that."

"Alright we get it." Kendall said holding up his hands up in surrender. "We'll wait until we have more proof, not that we need it or anything."

I let myself fall flat on the floor. "Yeah, but we can't keep waiting until you or Kendall get captured again. We'll see what happens from here ok?" James said.

I simply nodded my head. I felt drained just talking about this was painful. Again the issue of how I'm going to tell Carlos keeps springing up in my mind.

"What you can do in the mean time, is be there for him when his dad leaves." Kendall reasoned.

The door bell rings. James slowly stood up to answer the door. He came back with a flustered looking Carlos.

"Carlos," I said from my position on the floor, "What's wrong?"

He joined me, pulling me close to him. "Nothing. It's just..."

I blushed from the awkward side hug. "It's just?"

"My thinks you're not good for me. But I think and said otherwise."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. So what were you guys doing before I showed up?" Carlos said waving off the topic smiling.

I looked to James, who looked at Kendall who said, "We were talking about...whether or not we should get Keysmi a new tag." he said matter of factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "He likes to bite and scratch at them so they never last long enough to show off."

"Have you tried a metal tag?"

I tilted my head a bit. "Metal?"

"It's this kind of material that's pretty strong. What were the other tags made up of?"

"Strictly a type of very hard shell. Apparently the snapper's mouth is tougher than I thought."

"Well I'm sure that you'll figure it out, Logie." he patted my shoulder. I hummed in agreement.

It was awkwardly too silent for us. We sat and listened to the clock tick and James' annoying foot tapping. I was starting to get bored to the point I started to trace the ceiling indentions.

"I am so bored right now, I am close to screwing the counter." Kendall said with annoyance.

"Why do the counter when I'm right here?" James frowned.

Kendall rolled his eyes at James. "Because the counter knows what it's doing."

"Offense was taken. Then fine while you're doing that I'm going to go upstairs to my room and you are not invited." James huffed and stomped his way upstairs.

Kendall was licking his lips as he watched the brunette go up the stairs. It was ten seconds after did I hear the door slam close and James noises of approval.

I felt my face heat up, even though it wasn't me, I still felt embarrassed.

"I don't know about you Logie, but this is really weird for me. Wanna go to the boardwalk?"

I somehow shook myself out my short gaze. "Y-yeah, let's go."

Carlos nodded and simply stood up first and extended a hand down to me. Which I took gratefully. I guess Carlos was excited as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the living room and outside to the street where we would begin the ten minute walk to the board of entertainment.

This might be the wrong place to think this but, I feel like something bad is going to happen.

And of course I'm right.


	16. Chapter 16

**CARLOS POV**

After Logan awkwardly left my house, my dad looked me sternly in the eye and said, "What is wrong with you?"

My face was contorted in confusion. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"That Logan kid cannot stay here."

"Why not? He has no where else to go."

Well, he could go home but I don't think that nows a good time. He can't stay with James. It was either under a bridge, Kendall's or my house.

"I'm sure he'll figure out something. I do not like strangers being in my house."

"But Logan isn't a stranger, dad. He's a friend. Excuse me for trying to help my friend. I don't understand. You were fine with him staying here. Why the sudden change?"

"That's none of your concern. Let me put it lightly. He is not the kind of person you want to be hanging out with."

"Logan is a good person."

"I don't care. You should not be associating yourself with him."

I hung my head a bit. "Why do you hate him so much? What has he done to you? Aren't you happy that I made a new friend?"

"Well...first of all hate is a strong word. I really dislike him, for reasons that do not concern you. And you can make new friends, you do all of the time."

I looked at him, shaking my head slowly. "You are wrong. I won't ever meet another person like Logan. Nor will I ever replace him with some wannabe. I like Logan. He's done so much for me."

"Stop spitting out nonsense." My dad said rolling his eyes and walking to the front. "When I get back from work, I don't want to see Logan here." with that he left.

I stood by myself, in the now empty house.

I just don't understand. A few days ago, my dad was indifferent about Logan staying. Now all of a sudden he doesn't like him. What did Logan do to make my dad change his mind?

Logan is such a nice kid, who could hate or dislike him? And he's so adorable. Try saying no to cute bright brown eyes. Let me tell you, it's very hard.

I looked at the spot my dad was occupying a few minutes ago. I don't like telling my dad what he thinks is wrong, but right then I had too. I'll take whatever punishment I have to to, to keep Logan safe.

I sighing, I grabbed my keys and shoes and left my house, heading to James'.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE **

I had him right where I want him. I needed this plan to work otherwise I was in trouble.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Sir, we have found him."

"Good. Is he cooperating?"

"Yes,sir."

"Bring him in."

A few shouts of protests were heard as he was forced into the room.

"Let me go!"

Hey dropped him in the chair that was in front of me.

"Hector!" he yelled. "I demand to know why am I here. I have more important things to do besides-"

"Listening to the whereabouts of you son?" I interrupted him, looming into his eyes.

He was silent. "That's what I thought."

I walked around to the front of my desk and sat directly in front of him. "My son?"

I smirked a little. "Yes, your son. I know where he is and what he is doing."

I could tell he was waiting for me to continue. "The last time you saw you son was about a week ago correct?"

He nodded his head. "He stormed off after I tried talking with him. All I know is that he was heading towards land."

"Heading towards land is exactly what he did. I watched my son interact with yours in the most disgusting way possible."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see the footage yet?" he shook his head.

"Come with me." I stood up motioning him to follow me.

We went into the camera room. The whole back wall was covered in little TV screens. The pictures were in black and white and had alternated between my house, the board walk, and James' house.

I turned up the volume on screen 21. There was the two boys in topic.

My son was chasing the other around the beach. They were splashing in the water until thy fell on top of each other. Laughing and what not.

"What is this?"

"This Josh, is your son prancing around with mine. I know Carlos is head over heels with Logan. And sorta vice versa."

"Why would Logan do this? My son is not gay. He can't be." Josh hissed through his teeth.

I put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Relax Josh. We don't know for sure. Until we see more of the affection between the two then..."

"I don't care! I will not accept this. Even Logan sitting on Carlos like that is disgraceful. I cannot stand to look at this any longer!" Josh turned to leave the room when I grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

"Completely understandable. But that's not what I intended to show you." I zoomed in on the picture. Closer to Logan's head to be more specific.

"You see how his hair is a different color. Even if it's in black and white, you can tell that there's a difference. I'm will to bet that his highlights are pink. A sign of love."

I turned to face the other. "We can use this to our advantage."

"How? Logan and his friends are onto you. They suspect that Agent Tyler, which is you, is Carlos' dad, which you are."

I shrugged. "They only know me as one or the other. Not both."

"I think you should be careful. Logan is capable of figuring out who you really are."

"Like it even matters. Carlos will not believe him. If Logan tries to tell him, he'll reject and ignore Logan, which is what we want to happen."

"I guess we all want that to happen."

"And when it does, Logan will be so heart broken to the point where he will not care if we experiment on him. We are on the brink of a break through to figuring out what his powers are." I gripped Josh's shoulders in excitement.

He frowned a bit then shaking my hands off. "Right. I'll send a crew out to keep personal tabs on my son. They'll report periodically."

"This will work Josh, I know it."

"Yeah, sure it will."

"Tell your wife about this please?"

"Of course. She'll help out with this too."

I smiled. Even when I was wearing my shades, you could see the tiny sparkling.

Josh shook his head with his own small smile before turning and leaving. "The next time you want to talk to me, you should just call. I kept tripping on my tail trying to stand up."

I rolled my eyes as he left. Whatever, you're on legs now, so what's the problem?

I turn my attention back to the screens, more plans and plots burning around in my mind.

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

"Carlos," Logan said from his position on the floor, "What's wrong?"

I joined him, pulling him close to me. "Nothing. It's just..."

I could feel him blush from the awkward side hug. "It's just?"

"My dad thinks you're not good for me. But I think and said otherwise."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. So what were you guys doing before I showed up?" I said waving off the topic smiling.

Logan looked to James, who looked at Kendall who said, "We were talking about...whether or not we should get Keysmi a new tag." he said matter of factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Logan slowly agreed. "He likes to bite and scratch at them so they never last long enough to show off."

"Have you tried a metal tag?"

Logan titled his head in the cutest way. "Metal?"

"It's this kind of material that's pretty strong. What were the other tags made up of?"

"Strictly a type of very hard shell. Apparently the snapper's mouth is tougher than I thought."

"Well I'm sure that you'll figure it out, Logie." I patted his shoulder Logan hummed in agreement.

It was awkwardly too silent for us. We sat and listened to the clock tick and James' annoying foot tapping. I was starting to get bored to the point I started to trace the ceiling indentions.

"I am so bored right now, I am close to screwing the counter." Kendall said with annoyance.

"Why do the counter when I'm right here?" James frowned.

Kendall rolled his eyes at James. "Because the counter knows what it's doing."

"Offense was taken. Then fine while you're doing that I'm going to go upstairs to my room and you are not invited." James huffed and stomped his way upstairs.

Needless to say, Kendall followed James upstairs and noises could he heard.

I saw Logan blush again.

Breaking the weird silence I said, "I don't know about you Logie, but this is really weird for me. Wanna go to the boardwalk?"

He nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, let's go."

I smiled and simply stood up first and extended a hand down to me. Which Logan took gratefully. I was really excited to spend more with Logie. I couldn't wait as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of James' house and into the streets towards the fun place of board.

Logan being Logan, wanted to splash around in the water and I couldn't say no. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I ended up underneath Logan ad he was sitting on my chest holding my arms above my head.

He wore this smile that a little out of character for him. The sight turned me on so much. It's a good thing that he wad sitting closer my face and not on my...problem.

He looked so beautiful, the light shining off of his wet pale skin and his pink highlights showing through. I really had to hold back because I wanted to kiss him so bad. Show the world that he was mine. But that would have wait for some other time.

Logan looked down at me, he held this sad look on his face.

We ended up looking like raisins when we laid out on the rocks.

I ended up fantasizing about what he looked like naked because of that. And I'm almost positive I was sporting a boner of some sort.

I heard Logan sit up against the rocks and sigh.

"Logie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just..."

I sat up sitting myself closer to him. "What is it you can tell me."

"I'm sure I should be telling you this. You believe me anyways."

"Try me."

Logan spent at least two full minutes biting on his thumb.

"Logan?"

"Alright fine. Remember how your dad basically hates me?"

I was about to nod my answer but hearing that question make me wanna rethink that.

"My dad doesn't hate you." I reasoned.

"Yes he does." Logan was looking anywhere but my face. "I know why too."

"Ok then, why?"

"It's because I'm a LaMerran."

I felt like laughing. But instead I gave a chuckle. "But he doesn't know that part about you."

Logan sighs. "Yes he does. You might not know everything about him as you would like too, Carlos."

"What else is there to know about him? There isn't anything that I don't know about my dad."

"Do you know he's a SWIM agent?" Logan said out of no where.

**SWIM** agent? My dad is not a SWIM agent. He's a five star restaurant owner and an amazing father to me.

"You're kidding me right? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No it's not. I'm telling the truth. I'm saying this because he's mean to me, I'm saying this because he knows about me and Kendall."

"And how do you know?"

"I over heard him on the phone yesterday. He talks about trapping me and Kendall to force us to use our powers and experiment on us. I also think that he doesn't go to some kind owners meeting. It's **SWIM** meeting to plot against us."

"Logan I just can't believe that. You can back up your reasoning's all you want but I will not believe that."

"I'm sorry but your dad is not who you think he is. You don't have to believe me. Just listen."

"I refuse o listen to this any longer." I said standing up

"Carlos-"

"No!" I turn around to look down at Logan. "Even if for reason this is true, which again it's not, you have no legit proof. He could've been talking about anything for you know."

"Because a normal person talks about finding and capturing my kind and taking them away to an unmapped island. I know what I heard. He is an agent."

"Whatever Logan. You can continue to think that way but I know better. My dad wouldn't do that." I walk away, ignoring Logan's cries.

I cannot believe this. Logan of all people tell me that my dad is one of those horrible people. It's not fair to me to listen to something like that.

I just had to walk away from it all. Away from everyone else.

Our first fight. And I kinda don't wanna fix this. But I know I have to at some point.

* * *

**OH NOES CARGAN'S FIGHT. I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DRAG OUT THE TRUTH REVEAL TO CARLOS SO I FIGURED THE QUICKER WE GET THROUGH THIS THE QUICKER WE CAN GET TO THE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS**

**WELL ANYWAYS THERES THAT CHAPTER 16 I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

**AND YOU SHOULD ALSO DO ME A FAVOR AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY DOES IT MATTER**

**OKIE DOKE UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	17. Chapter 17

**PITY THE DELAY?**

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

Nice one Logan. This is what I get for trying to do what I thought was right.

Well, actually what Kendall and James thought was right. But I still acted on it. I should have just kept my mouth shut and now Carlos hates me. Just great.

Now what am I supposed to do? I can't go chasing after Carlos, that would make things worse. I can't go back to James' places. He's either screwing Kendall or Carlos could be there.

I can't believe that I did that. I'm so stupid.

I watched the waves come in and out as the wind blew against me. I walked over to the blue space and stood in the water, my wrist fins jutting out as I did so.

I really wanted to, at this point turn back the hands if time and wish I was never born. I don' know if it was because of what happened with Carlos or of what happened with my dad. I didn't need a mirror to tell what my highlights were that depicted my mood.

I can easily say that the rest of day didn't get any better. And tell you why.

I'm currently in an under water cell with the phyco Agent Evens and his buddy Agent Tyler. Or rather Mr Garcia.

"Hello Logan." they both said.

With a special microphone I managed to say,"The heck do you want? Haven't you bothered me enough for one lifetime?"

"Aww Logan, so much we could do. But we will continue to invite ourselves into your life." Agent Evens said sadly.

"Shut up. That's not what we came here for, sad reassurance." Agent Tyler said elbowing the other in the sides.

I stretched out on the rock that was behind me, my arms tucked behind my head. "That's great and all. But what do you want now?"

"Need to do some tests after that we'll leave you alone for a while."

"And if you don't come, we'll drag you to HQ and do the test more painfully."

What is this, the good cop bad cop thing?

"Why would I come with you?"

I could hear Agent Evens sigh. "Logan please. Just come with us, our boss wishes to speak with you."

I sat up at this. "Mr Connie? He wants to talk to me? Why?"

"We don't know. Jut please the sooner you get to HQ the sooner you can leave and get back to whatever you were doing before we got here ok?"

I wondered what happen between now and last week when last saw Agent Evens. He was normally a little bitter and slightly demanding. I've never known him to be so unlike his normal self.

"And these tests and a talk with your boss will do what for me?" I said lifting an eyebrow as I looked at the two standing men.

"You'll be left alone by us," Agent Evens motioned between him and Agent Tyler,"And you'll get something from Mr Connie so we've been told."

I bit on my knuckle. I thought about the situation. I could ho peacefully and possibly get something good from this or I could get dragged by a brunch big dudes wearing black and thrown inside a truck.

Either way it's kinda lose-lose for me. Instead of trying to drag this out longer than it has to be, I stood up and called for my shelled pet, who came slipping over to the tank. Agent Tyler unlocked the cell, allowing me to step out of it and pick up my turtle.

I cradled the turtle before saying,"Alright I'll go with you."

I heard Agent Even breath a sigh of relief. "Fantastic now get in the truck." Agent Tyler said mock happy.

I turned my head to look at the man with narrowed eyes, then I moved to follow the agents off of the beach and onto a dirt road.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

He was sitting behind his desk, with a pipe in his mouth like any other boss would have.

The sound of a knock drew his attention away from the window at which he was gazing through.

"Sir, may I have a moment of you time?"

"Ahh yes, come in come in." the pudgy male said beckoning the other to have a seat in front of him.

"This won't take long, I just want to bring something to your attention. Evens and Tyler are coming with him in about five minutes."

"Good, that's good. Is just him?"

"...Unless you count his pet turtle?"

"That thing isn't a human so he won't interfere."

The other bit his lip. "Well... The turtle is smart and could possibly interfere. B-but that shouldn't be a big problem. "

The pudgy man leaned back in his chair and blew out a quiet gust of air from his lips. He looked at the floor before saying,"Morty, I spoke to Josh a few minutes ago and he suggested that we torture his son for being gay.

Morty gasped. "Logan is gay?"

"Apparently so, otherwise he would not have said anything. But he told me that Tyler showed him videos of the such, rolling around with his son. But I however don't want to do something so drastic for once. I do want to hurt the kid but not in a horrible way. Of course all of this will happen in time, but I have a few orders for you."

"Anything sir."

"I need you to unlock the third clone case, the one on the eighth floor, trigger it awake and enter these instructions. After you're done with that I'll need you to back to me with the reports. Understand?" Mr Connie said handing Morty a piece of paper with words scrawled on it.

"Yes sir. I'll do it right away. But before I take my leave can I ask you something?"

"Sure Morty."

"What about Knight?"

Mr Connie gave a small smile. "I'll let him have his fun for now, I only care about Logan."

Morty nodded before leaving his boss' office.

He took a left and pressed the elevator button waiting for the ding before stepping inside the metal box.

Once he reached his desired floor he put in his worker code to open the sliding glass door.

He walked in, going straight to the cloning chambers.

There was a chamber that held a sleeping boy. He was lightly floating in place, with his brown hair in strands around him. He was wearing on this only and that was a pair a gray shorts.

"Is he ready?" Morty asked the woman next to him.

"He has great muscle tone, complexion looks good, and we already tested to see if he can transform." she responded looking through her clip board.

"Excellent, Mr Connie will be happy to hear this."

"It'll take us a few minutes to get him decanted but he'll be ready a little after five."

"Even better. Once you do get him ready, put these in will you?" Morty handed her he paper that his boss gave him.

"These should not be a problem, after all he was made to do exactly this." she said after looking at the paper.

It was a little after five when the woman came back to Morty and told him to look at the clone.

Morty looked at the male who was sitting up on the metal table.

"He's stable enough to be able to walk, talk and think on his own."

"Wonderful just wonderful. You put the commands in?"

"Yes. Watch." she turned to the boy while holding up a picture of a smiling Logan. "Who is this Dak?"

The brunette smiled at the photo. "That's Logan."

"Love at first sight, I guess." Morty said with a quirked eye.

Dak took the picture out of the lady's hands held it against his chest. "When can I see him?"

"Tomorrow. He'll be waiting for you after he done with agents Evens and Tyler."

Dak's face lit up upon hearing this, he couldn't wait to meet Logan.

"Do you like Logan Dak?" the lady asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Look at him he's so perfect, and those dimples are cute." Dak squealed

"Proper response is good." Morty said.

"What?"

Morty turned to face the other. "You said so yourself, Dak is made to like-no love Logan. When asked if he likes Logan his automatic response is yes. "

"I'm going to run a report on Dak and give it to you to give to mr Connie. Make sure he doesn't molest that photo." the woman said before turning to leave the room.

Morty turned his attention back to Dak who was now laying down on his side, with the picture of Logan in his hands.

"You do know what you're doing right?"

"Of course, I will make Logan mine. I will love him. We will spend forever with each other and swim away off into the sea together."

Morty smirked. The kid's got dreams, but that doesn't mean they'll come true.

"You do that then. You have SWIM's full support if you meed anything. Remember that you two have an avoidable pull towards each other, so when you see him tomorrow he can't resist you."

"...But what if he doesn't like me back?" Dak looks down.

"Then that's too bad for him. Dak I'm telling you he'll come to you even if he doesn't want too. But if that's the case a squirming Logan is better than no Logan right?"

"Yes! If he does try to resist then I'll still get to see him. It's a happy day for me either way." Dak said beaming.

"Alright champ, we need to test to make sure your wrist fins have the right kind of reflexes." Morty said helping Dak off of the table.

Dak stumbled a bit, gaining his balance back he grabbed the picture of Logan and followed Morty out of the room.

"Wow, the kid's already obsessive. This will defiantly make everything go by a lot smoother." Morty said to himself.

They though the hallways passing by a room where loud voices could be heard...

* * *

**A LITTLE SHORT I KNOW**

**WHAT DOES THE BIG BAD BOSS MAN MR CONNIE HAVE PLANNED FOR LOGAN? WHATS DAK GOT TO WITH THIS?**

**GOOD AND OR BAD THINGS ARE COMING FOR ALL FOUR BOYS**

**OH AND BTW I HAVE A NEW STORY "DOES IT MATTER" AND WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT IN YOUR FREE TIME AND OF COURSE REVIEW FOR IT**

**AND MORE IMPORTANTLY DONT FORGET TO REVIEW FOR THIS STORY TOO**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY HO NEW CHAPTER AND I'M LITERALLY SITTING AT 50 REVIEWS GOSH I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA EXPLODE OF HAPPINESS OR SOMETHING NOT MUCH HAPPENING HERE EXCEPT WHEN LOGAN MEETS DAK AND WE'LL CATCH UP WITH CARLOS KENDALL AND JAMES**

**HEY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS**

ANYWHO ENJOY

* * *

I'm slowly (harshly)guided into the very tall white marble building. To others it's a successful business with a beautiful outside. However to me and my kind, it's a pretty looking death trap.

While I was sitting in the truck, I was thinking about whether or not I should have went with those two agents. I mean I haven't been bothered by them in a few days so I guess technically I owe them whatever since I'm part of the SWIM program.

My only problem with this is, I've seen the head man only once since I was put under SWIM's watch and was the very time they caught me. What could he possibly want to tell me? Me of all LaMerrans he picks me? But I also have to remember that perhaps what he'll tell me could be what I want to hear.

Agent Evens walked in front of me, pulling out his I.D card and swiped through the door. His less than gentle partner, Agent Tyler pushes me through the door, into a dark hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered.

"To Mr Connie's office. We're not allowed to come in through the lite hallways for unsafe reasons." Agent Evens answered.

"Which is why we take the dark hallway because because we have the walls memorized with touch to know where we're going." Agent Tyler added.

"It's a training thing, a maze full of dark hallways."

"So without either of you, I would obviously get lost." I said, it was more of a statement not a question.

"Precisely and exactly."

I felt Keysmi squirm around in my grasp, he doesn't do well in the dark period. I held him tighter to me, but try as I might to keep him calm it was not working.

Suddenly I heard the two men stop, and I heard a hissing noise. My sight was blinded by this bright light, before I could even spit a word out, I was shoved into the light.

Stumbling to keep my balance, I walk into the room to be greeted by a man who looked a little porky.

"Logan." he smiled, "Come in, come in and take a seat."

I took one last look behind me where the closed door is before taking a cautious step towards the desk.

"How are you Logan?"

"I-I'm fine... And you?"

"Great, I couldn't be any better."

I looked him carefully. Not sure if I should trust him. Keysmi started to snap his snout at Mr Connie.

"Don't worry your little shell off , I have nothing to tell you that will cause any harm or damage."

"How do I know that? You run a bunch of power hungry wanna be agents."

"Logan, whether you like it or not, this is a science facility made to understand and discover things about your kind. Yes sometimes we are required to do painful experiments and other times it's not. Lucky for you, you are not going to participate in a painful procedure." Mr Connie got up to walk around his desk. "No, nothing of the sort. It is an experiment, however I think you may enjoy it."

"Since when are experiments enjoyable? The last time I did an experiment was when you guys tried to make my wrist fins bleed on purpose."

"Tell me Logan, have you ever considered your other emotions yet?"

What? Other emotions what's that supposed to mean?

"I... Don't understand what you mean."

"Well since your a human now, you must pay more attention to your other emotions. Happiness, sadness, love and the like."

I titled my head a bit as I though about this. "I guess I've been feeling a combination of certain emotions. More recently I've been feeling a little depressed."

"What would you say if I could help you with that?"

"What could you possibly do to help me?"

"Well technically it's not me, it's someone else."

"Ok?"

"We know about your love problems. Especially with that Latino boy. And we know this because his father works for us. Their house is full of cameras. Besides the point, things could not get any worse between you two. So I suggest an intervention. Perhaps if you would spend your time with someone else, then you could be happier."

"But I was happy with Carlos... Until I messed it up by telling him I thought his dad was working for you, which he is." I said with a frown.

"Ah the key word being 'was'. There is something I'd like to tell you. We have come up with this experiment, that can help you fill the emptiness that rests inside you. You have nothing to loose. I choose you as the first test subject because I felt that you needed something good happen to you."

"What exactly is this project?"

"We have created clones based on the humans and LaMerrans DNA mixed together. The perfect human and fish hybrid literally. I know that LaMerrans are half fish half human but these clones can decide when they want to grow a tail. And yes I'm aware that a handful of your kind can do the same thing. These clones are made for only one person and one person only. No matter whom else is in front of them they will want to see the person they were made for."

"Oh so it's like a man made personal friend?" I asked putting it all together.

"Yes, exactly that a new personal friend. So what do you say Logan, will you participate?"

I bit my lip thinking about the offer. So the good part is that I have nothing loose from doing this. But I'm a little skeptic about this. How could they make a person for me? Like that even matters, I get to meet another LaMerran. More friends for me, that's a good thing right?

I looked at my turtle before exhaling slowly. "Sure. I'll do it."

If I didn't know any better, I could have promised I saw Mr Connie put on a smirk. "Excellent."

Mr Connie led me to another room, this one being so bright to the point I just saw white.

The was space was huge. People in lab coats everywhere with clipboards in hands. The whole room was white with the exceptions of the black and gray tiles on the floor.

Along the wall were these glass chambers that held floating beings. I think it's safe to assume that these were the clones Mr Connie was talking about.

The man was standing in the middle of it all wearing a high proud smile. He motioned me over to stand with him.

"Isn't this amazing? We are on the verge of a breakthrough with our research."

I looked around me feeling a bit weary. "It sure is... Something Mr Connie." I slowly agreed.

"This is where the clones are made from scratch and tested to make sure they can survive if need he on their own. The head of all creative experiments such as this one will be happy to see you."

"And this person is?"

"Morty Summers. He's over there" Mr Connie pointed to a slender tan middle aged looking man. His labcoat was a light blue, making him stand out more than the others.

When he turned to go in another direction Mr Connie called him over. When he reached us, he stopped short in front of Mr Connie before turning his attention to me.

With a smile he said, "Ah you must be Logan. I'm Morty Summers head of creative sciences here at SWIM." he moved to shake my hand.

I awqardly shook it. "Does everyone know me?"

"No not everybody. Just this division of SWIM." Morty said.

"Oh. Um, so my understanding from Mr Connie is that you made me a friend?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes. I did. I would like to thank you for takig part in this new project we have. If you would like I can show you your new friend."

My curiousity peaked upon hearing this. "If that's ok."

"Of course. This way please."

"Report to me later Morty." Mr Connie said turning to leave.

"Will do sir."

By the time we went to move to go and find my new friend, Keysmi decided to jump out of my arms and take off, as fast as as turtle could go, towards one of the corners of the room.

There was a red haired woman standing up with a clipboard circling another person who was sitting on the examination table.

"Are you finished?" Morty asked stepping forward.

"Just about. Everything looks ok, he just needs to work on his walking a bit." the woman concluded.

"Great. How are you feeling Dak?" Morty asked.

The brunette looked up upon hearing his name. I'll say this much, he has beautiful eyes.

"Pretty good, actually." Dak answered.

"Well I have something that will make you feel even better."

"Really what is it?"

Not that I felt weird or anything while standing off to the side, I had to get my pet before he did anything. I quickly scanned the area before I saw him attempting to climb the table.

"Keysmi, no." I said going to where he was, grabbing him by the tail and pulling him back from the table. "I don't know what's gotten into you boy. You need to stop it."

I stood up when I felt all eyes on me. "What?"

Dak looked at me with such a face it could kill puppies. "You're Logan. Hi, I'm Dak."

I smiled softly at him. "Nice to meet you Dak. As you already know, I'm Logan."

"I can not tell you how happy I am to meet you. It's like a dream come true."

"Really? Well I've heard so much about you that I had to meet in person."

"I can't wait to get to know you, we're gonna become friends then,better friends, and then best friends."

This kid is just adorable. The way his eyes light up when he talks, it's just cute.

"Easy Dak, don't scare him away." Morty chuckled.

"No it's fine. It's actually kinda cute." I said giving a light smile.

"You think I'm cute?" Dak's face lit up a whole new notch.

"Perhaps." I patted his head.

"They're already bonding. Write the reports for me. Let's leave these two alone to get acquainted." Morty said before turning on his heels leaving with the lady following him close behind.

Not that the two of us really noticed. It was like were in our own little world.

Dak was cute. I can't get over how cute he was. I could tell there was this sort of innocence about him. Child like to be more specific.

I sat down beside him, with my pesky turtle in my lap. Keysmi was making sure that Dak was good for me as he did his protective test.

"Don't worry about Keysmi, he does this to everyone."

"Oh, I'm not bothered by that, it's fine." Dak patted the turtle's shell. "Besides, what much could I do to you?"

"I doubt anything. Why would you, we just met."

I heard him chuckle, then he looked me in the eyes. They held a certain look that I couldn't tear my own eyes from.

Dak leaned in closer to me, his smile came across as if he had something planned. Returning the smile I asked, "What are you doing Dak?"

"Consider this a friendly gesture." that was the only sentence I received before he closed the small space, attaching his lips to mine. Not entirely sure what happened but things got a little heated fast and I liked it.

Even if I would not admit it, I felt this pull towards the other, like metal to a magnet so to speak. I noticed probably the the second I stepped in the room.

Eventually I was the first to pull back due to lack of air. I felt myself blush as I smiled shyly at him. He caressed my cheek smiling back.

"I like your friendly gestures Dak."

"Oh yeah? I like giving you friendly gestures."

I felt an extra weight on my lap as I realized that Keysmi made himself comfy on my lap. He was giving Dak a caring look.

"You like Dak, Keys?" I asked him. The turtle was nuzzling Dak's leg. "I like him too."

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

I've been wandering the festive piece of wood for about three hours trying to get my thoughts together.

Why would Logan say something like that? I think I would know if my own dad was a part of SWIM. He would tell me, wouldn't he? I though I could trust Logan, but what he said can't be true. Even if it was my dad coming to tell me that, I still would not believe it. My dad is the champion fish griller for six running, why he suddenly change occupations and be a SWIM spy. Let's just say he _was_ a SWIM agent, and he was obvious about it, would he go after Logan? Not that I care but still.

After going around in circles for the past three hours, I went back to James' place, seeing as I didn't feel like walking all the way back to mines.  
I walk up to the front door, surprised to find it unlocked, I let myself in.

"Hey, James I gotta-WOAH." I stopped mid sentence to see Kendall on top of James, both engaged in a very heated lip lock session very shirtless. James heard me before shrieking like a girl and pushing Kendall off of him.

"Carlos! Don;t you ever knock?" James said scrambling to get up from the floor.

I shook head. "No, like it would have mattered anyways. And your door was unlocked, but I locked it back for you."

"What brings you over here,Carlos?" Kendall asked, stretching himself on the couch.

I looked down on the floor, sighing I whispered, "Logan and I had a fight."

"What?"

"Logan and I had a fight." I repeated a little louder.

"About what?" James asked.

"He said that he thinks my dad works for SWIM. Can you believe that?"

James and Kendall were silent. "You guys don't think the same right?"

"What? Of course, we don't think the same way." James answered, "Besides I know your dad, he wouldn't work for SWIM. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, I don't even know him, but I highly doubt he would work for SWIM. Where did Logan get such ridiculous thought?"

"Beats me...but I still feel bad, I yelled at him for it. He thinks we're not friends anymore." I looked at the wall in front of me.

"I would think the same, if any of my friends yelled at me. Look Carlos you just have to spend some time away from each other, let things cool down a bit." Kendall offered.

"How much time though?"

"Enough for you guys to think about what happened today and what you're going to do about it."

"Yeah and then what? Logan jumps in my arms and we kiss and run away together?" I was hysterical by now.

"We all know that's what you wish would happen. I'm sure when you two are ready to talk about it, you'll find each other."

"Until then, you can hang here with us." James added.

"Oh no no no, I can't. I don't want to interrupt whatever was happening before I barged in."

"Nonsense. Me and Kendall can sex it up later. You are more important right, you need us." James hugged me from the side.

Kendall however, took a little longer to agree,"Yeah, we can sex it up later. The three of us together can do something."

I smiled at the two of them and sat on the couch next to Kendall. "Ok.''

I don't care what else happens this week I've gotta clear my mind of all thought of Logan.

* * *

**DONT LIGHT THE TORCHES AND SHARPEN THE PITCH FORKS I HAD A MINOR WRITER'S BLOCK WHEN IT CAM DOWN AS TO HOW I WANTED TO FINISH LOGAN'S POV SO I MADE DAK KISS LOGAN D: SO NOW THAT CARLOS IS KINDA WALLOWING IN GUILT RIGHT WHO BETTER SHOULD HE BE WITH OTHER THAN JAMES AND KENDALL**

**WORRY NOT FOR THINGS WILL GET INTERESTING AND OR BETTER**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
